Jurassic Park
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: My Jurassic Park, Alan Grant has a daughter Dawn but he doesn't like kids and they are not close can this adventure at Jurassic park change their relationship?
1. Chapter 1 Dawn Grant & John Hammond

Dawn Grant & John Hammond

ISLA NUBLAR

120 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA

"Alright now, pushers move in loading team move it!" Muldoon demands sharply and cautiously in a strong voice. He looks like he is in his 40s.

The movement as agitated whatever is inside the crate, and the whole thing shivers as growls and snaps come from inside. Everyone moves back.

"Alright, steady Get back in there now, push Get back in there, and don't let her know you're afraid!" Muldoon warns. The men go back to the crate and begin to push it into the slot. The crate thuds up against the opening. A green light on the side of the pen lights up, showing contact has been made.

"Well locked, Loading team, step away Jeffrey, raise the gate." Muldoon says preparing his gun for anything that might go wrong.

Jeffrey climbs to the top of the crate. The searchlights are trained on the door. The riflemen throw the bolts on their rifles and crack their Stun guns, sending arcs of current cracking through the air. Jeffery gets ready to grab the gate when all at once - - A screech from the inside the crate, and the panel flies out of his hands and smacks into him, knocking him clear off the crate.

Now everything happens at once. Jeffery thuds to the jungle Floor, the crate jerks away from the mouth of the holding pen flash, an Alarm buzzer sounds and a claw slashes out from inside the crate. It sinks into the ankle of Jeffery dragging him toward the dark mouth between the crate and the pen. Jeffery screams and paws the dirt, leaving long claw marks as he is rapidly dragged toward the crate.

"Get in there Goddamnit" Muldoon shouts they fire their guns-the wood of the crate splinters. Muldoon runs in and grabs Jeffery who is screaming, and is trying to pull him free. The wild arcs of currents from the stun gun flash and crack all around, "SHOOT HER!" Muldoon shouts the workers are trying to get a good shot inside the crate. Jeffery is losing, his life. "SHOOT HER! "He shouted again but no use Jeffery is gone.

A few days later.

A group of people are working on a Skeleton they just dug up. The palaeontologist working on the claw lays it in his hand. Four complete skeletons such a small area the same time horizon thinks this.

"They died together? Ellie Sattler said, "The taphonomy sure looks that way". He replied.

Grant is in his mid-thirties, with an intense concentration you wouldn't want to get in the way of, carefully examines a claw.

Sattler, his girlfriend working with him, leans in close and studies it too. She paints the exposed bone with rubber cement. Ellie in her late twenties, athletic-looking.

On a chair with fossil in her, hand Dawn Grant, Alan grants daughter 16 years old (Sarah Michelle Gellar) blue/green eyes and blonde hair wearing a white tank top and beige shorts with black converse and sunglasses with a bored expression on her face.

Her Pov..

Am Dawn Louise Grant am sixteen years old. Alan Grants my Father my Mother died 3 months ago from liver cancer. When my father found out about me, he was furious and had no choice but to accept me and I got sent to live with him and his girlfriend Ellie Sattler. She's been really nice and she already seems like a real mother to me we are very close and is helping me and my father get closer since we always argue and I always storm out the house.

(FLASHBACK)

2 weeks ago after dinner, me and Dad were arguing about me going out at night

"You are not going out in that are you?" My Dad said.

I am wearing a mini dress that goes up to my thighs and have black chunky boots that go up to my knees and my short hair that goes up to my shoulders I am wearing it down.

"What are you going to do huh? It's not like you care" I say getting my bag ready.

"Don't start with me Dawn ok? I have had a very bad day," He shouted.

"Please guys can't we just?" Ellie saying following me and Dad.

"No we can't Ellie. He doesn't care! He cares about his dinosaur's bones and you that's it!" I roared breathing heavily. This shocked them both, they stopped in their places.

"What Dawn no that's not true is it Alan?" she turns to Alan. He does not say anything. I laugh already knowing the answer I turn to the front the door and open the door

"Where are you going?" he says "Bye Alan! Bye Ellie!". I say not turning back.

"Dawn where are you going I said!" he shouts getting frustrated "I told you out..." I shouted at him turning my back to him. He stands there not saying a word.

"Dawn! Dawn! Don't go drinking!" Ellie shouts as I walk down the path and get in to my car.

I left and went to my friend's house. I went to Willows I sobbed as she listened to me crying over him. I didn't come home till 9 in the morning there had left a note for me typical of them not calling me Ellie would of but not dad.

We both gone to work

Back soon

We are gonna have a BIG talk later just the 3 of us

Ellie.

(End of flash back)

"Dr Grant! Dr Sattler! We're ready to try again!" Paul the technician shouts interrupting me from my thoughts,

"I hate computers." My Dad says not pleased.

"The feelings mutual" Ellie says while putting his red handkerchief around his neck smiling.

They go down the hill; Ellie turns back to me, Dad keeps walking, "Come on Dawn you want to see this?" She shouts I nod and follow them,

A little boy chubby around the middle is kicking sand into the bones when Dad goes up to him.

"What's that kid doing?...What are you doing there!? This is very fragile! Are you out of your mind? Get off that and go find your parents!" he turns to Ellie,

"Did you see what he just did?" he said shaking his head. We all turn to the computer and watch the screen "How long does this usually take?" Ellie says to Paul who is on the chair working the program. "It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back..." he said.

The screen suddenly comes alive, yellow contour lines tracing across it in three waves, detailing a dinosaur skeleton. "This new program's incredible! A few more years of development and you don't have to dig anymore," Paul says to the others.

"Wears the fun in that?" my Dad says typical always putting dinosaurs first, I put my sunglasses on. "It looks a little distorted, but I don't think that's the computer." Paul said.

"Post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments" Ellie turns to Dad. Velociraptor?" she questionably asked.

"Yes. Good shape, too. Five, six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the" he said. Dad points to part of the skeleton, but when his finger touches the screen, the computer beeps at him and the image changes. He pulls his hand back.

"Alan's not machine compatible," I say grimly with my sunglasses on they all laugh except Dad. I call him Dad to others, but Alan to him. He just sighs, "Look at the half-moon shaped bone in the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly." He said faintly touching the screen, they all laugh I smile while chewing my gum. "Seriously, show of the hands. How many of you have read my book?" he said hoping anyone would put their hand up.

Everyone stops laughing and looks away. Ellie raises her hand Supportively. So does Paul, I don't bother putting mine up because it's not like he would notice.

"Great. Well maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than reptiles. Look at the public bone it's turned backwards, just like a bird. The vertebrae full of hollows and air sacs, just like a bird. Even the word raptor means "bird of prey". He finishes out of breath man he really does ramble on.

The same kid we saw before comes up and bravely speaks up, "That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey. "He says challenging Dad. They all laugh I just look over my glasses. "A turkey" He whispers nodding his head as if he is preparing for a big speech.

He walks up to the little boy Ellie follows I just sit there and watch.

"Try to imagine yourself in the Jurassic Period or Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period. Ellie rolls her eyes. "Here we go" I mumble. Ellie looks at me and smiles we know this he does this every time to a kid who says something about dinosaurs and even tried at me once but obviously it didn't work.

"You'd get your first look at the six-foot turkey as you move into a clearing. But raptor, he knew you were there a long time ago. He moves like a bird; lightly, bobbing his head and you keep still, because you think, maybe his visual acuity based on movement, like a T-rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no. Not stare at him, and he just stares back. That's when the attack comes not from the front, no, from the side; from the other two raptors you didn't even know were there." He says while the kid takes the information in "Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he usescoordinated attack patterns, and he's out in force today. And he slashes at you with this" takes the claw out of his pocket. "a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here.. He points to the kids chest and stomach.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. Point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. Whole thing took about four seconds." He says as the kid is on the edge of tears. "So, you know, try to show a little respect." He said hoping that would teach him a lesson. The kid nods quickly and dad walks away with Ellie following him I go up to the kid.

"Sorry, kid, My Dad is always doing that to kids, don't be scared ok?" I said, "He doesn't like em". I walk away and catch up with them.

"You know, if you really wanted to scare the kid you could've just pulled a gun on him." I said to Dad walking up to them, "Yeah, I know, you know...kids." he motions to Ellie "You want to have one of those?"

"Well not that kid what's so wrong with kids?" she says while looking at me. "Oh, Ellie, look. They're noisy, they're messy, they're sticky, and they're expensive." He says pointing out all the facts. I start to get angry like he would know he wasn't there them 16 years. Nearly 17! "Cheap cheap". Ellie says while smiling pushing him playfully.

"They smell. Babies smell." He said, "Alright, the one on the airplane had an accident, but usually babies don't smell." Ellie said defending the kid that puked right in front of us, and had the runs. "They know very little about the Jurassic Period they know less about the Cretaceous." My dad said. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore I blurted out,

"Everything is about the cretaceous period and the Jurassic period with you isn't it!" I shouted and we stopped on the sandy hill. He looks at me with hurt and shock in his eyes,

"What" I say in a sharp voice with anger in my eyes and my tone was dangerous. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes before we can continue a large helicopter comes down and the wind is picking up the pace. We all run to the bones.

"Cover the bones! Cover the bones! Cover the bones!" We shout. We go running down the hill, trying to cover everything. Dad goes over to the helicopter and says something to him and then goes into the caravan I go and follow him.

When I go in "What the hell is going on!?"I say angry. My not so nice side comes out when am angry and I have a really bad temper. I was suspended from before I came to live with Dad and Ellie. A man in his 70's with white hair and white clothes on looks like dad has already delt with him

"Hey Dawn this is John Hammond". My Dad said, flustered and nervous for some reason.

Then Ellie comes barching in the door and shouts angrily ready to take down someone down.

"Ok who's the jerk?"

"Ellie this is John Hammond" Dad said in a light tone and smiling at her.

Ellie blows out a breath, "oooh did I say jerk?" she shakes hands with him.

"Am Ellie Sattler" she says with a smile on her face happily, shaking hands with Mr Hammond.

"And this is my uh.." Dad says towards me, obviously he can't finish the damn sentence. I finish for him "Am Dawn his daughter" I said poliety and glare at Dad, who looks at us. I shake hands with John. John Hammond knows something is up between us doesn't mention it. He gets straight to the point "Well now, I'll get right to the point. I like you. The two of you. I can tell instantly with people; it's a gift. I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had in Kenya looked like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will send kids right out of their minds." He said in an excitement tone, sipping his champagne. I don't know why.

"What are those?" Dad said to John. I roll my eyes has he seriously just asked that question?

"Oh ya know small versions of adult's Alan you know like me but a little shorter and a little low on age" I said enthusiastically. He gives me a dirty look and Ellie just smiles at me.

"Not just kids - for everyone. We're going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first.I don't care for lawyers. You?" he looks at us. "We, uh, don't really know any." they both say.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions." He said.

"What kind of opinions?" Ellie asked. "Not to put a fine point on it, you're kind. Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park you know, give a wee testimonial I could get back on schedule" he says in a hopeful voice.

"Why would they care what we think?" Ellie says interested

"What kind of park is this?" Dad asks.

John smiles "Well, it's right up your alley". He gives Dad and Ellie a drink "Look, why don't you three come on down for the weekend. Love to have the opinion of a paleobotoanist as well and a teenager." He goes to hand me a glass of champagne but Ellie stops him taking the drink from his hand.

"She's sixteen she doesn't drink right Hun?" She said looking at Alan. But no Dads to infalled with John. "I've got a jet standing by at Choteau." John said smiling, and beaming.

"No, I'm sorry, that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton, and" dad stands up trying to deny the request but he knows he can't resist.

John pours himself another drink "I could compensate you by fully funding your dig" Dad jumps a little, getting a little excited.

"This would be an awfully unusual time" Dad said again I know he wants to. He knows he wants to.

"For a further three years." That caught them off guard. "Well... Where's the plane?" Ellie says happily and full of excitement and Dad stands up and smiles and they both cheer and click their glasses together and laugh.

My Dad and Ellie hug each other happily and laugh. I walk out, sit on the ground, and watch while John leaves in the helicopter. Dad walks past me and to the rest of the dig site and Ellie comes and sits by me.

"Hey Hun you ok? She said I could speak to Ellie about anything.

"Yeah so when are we leaving?" I ask, not really wanting to say what was really on my mind but she can read me like a book.

"Tomorrow at 11 a car is picking us up and taking us to the airport to meet John and then we go to pick up the others and then off to the island," she said excitedly.

"Hm." I said.

"You do know he is trying don't you?" Ellie asks me, and she has a serious look on her face.

"Do I? Its hard y'know" I said in a tight voice . "I mean 16 years, I grew up without a father getting told that he left before I was born and didn't want to know me. Then you just get told that you have a father and you get sent to live with him. And he doesn't want to know you." I said looking into her deep ocean blue eyes that are full of sincere.

"Give him a little more time, it's only been 3 months and be patient with him," she said, touching my cheek, and kissing my head. Alan watched this from the other side of the dig site. He looked at the ground for a moment, then he saw them emerging from the ground.

We are driving back, home now. The air con is on; the music is low in the background. I decide to put my IPod on; I am sitting in the back seat.

"You sure you want to come tomorrow Dawn?" He asks me. "Yeah I want to" I said with my sunglasses back on.

"Ok then" Ellie looks back at me and smiled. "Hey maybe this weekend together will be good for the three of us" she said hopefully.

"Maybe," I whisper. Then I crank up the volume. Dad looks through the side mirror at me and I just stare back. I go back to looking out my window with the music blasting. We all go home to get ready for the weekend away tomorrow.

_I edited this and fixed the little mistakes.. I will be doing this with other chapters.. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1 _


	2. Chapter 2 Isla Nublar

Isla Nublar

The next day I got up early got a shower brushed my shoulder length blonde glossy hair. I put my black top on beige pants and long green silky jacket that goes up to my knees and brown boots on and went down stairs to grab apple. I was walking out the front door, when Dad came behind me.

"Hey Dawn, where you going?" he said. Buttoning up his shirt, and getting a paper from the lawn.

"I am going to say bye to Willow and Xander before I go " I replied, then carried on walking to my car.

"Don't be late we are leaving in an hour". He shouted, as I rolled the window down, it was a hot summers day.

I left and 2 hours later, we were on the helicopter to Isla Nublar with Dad Ellie. In addition, a Lawyer named Gennaro, and some guy called Malcolm with of course John.

I sat by the window Gennaro sat next to me then Malcolm the other side. Dad sat the other side facing me but more to the others.

"So um… you two- you two dig up dinosaurs?" Malcolm asked nervously, pointing to Dad and Ellie.

"We try to" Ellie said smiling. Dad just stares at him, like there was something on his face that he didn't like. Malcolm laughs, he is finding this very amusing, which confused a John turns around annoyed and shakes his head.

"You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician! John said to me Dad and Ellie.

"Chaotician, actually! Chaotician!" Malcolm says.

"John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project" Malcolm said, Gennaro doesn't say anything he just listens.

"Codswallop! Ian, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island!" John said, pointing at him.

"I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behaviour of the system in phase space" Malcolm said.

"A load, if I may say so. Of fashionable number crunching, that¹s all it". John said angry now. There bickering, was getting on my nerves a little. Malcolm pokes at John's knee and whispers "John, John". I just watch out the window while they bicker until someone interrupted my daydream.

"Dr. Sattler and Miss Grant you've heard of Chaos Theory?" He said looking at the both of us.

Ellie shakes her head, "No" she said, interestedly.

He turns to me "No",

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?" He asks, questionably. Where he getting at?

Ellie shrugs again, "I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction...or you Miss Grant" he said laughing.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked that 40 year old just flirted with me

"Dawn relax he is just giving you a compliment". Ellie said, smiling weary at me. I nodded, and smiled at him poliety when I really just wanted to slap him. Dad looks at Malcolm as he gives Ellie an oily grin clearly, seeing he is abit jealous and annoyed.

"I bring scientists you bring a rock star." John says while clasping his hands together excitedly shouts "There it is!".

Isla Nublar It's a smallish island, completely ringed by thick clouds that give it a lush, mysterious feel. The Pilot pulls up over a spot in the clouds and starts to descend, fast.

"Bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling" John said he puts on his seat belt. The helicopter drops like a stone. Outside the windows, they can see cliff walls racing by, uncomfortably close. They bounce like hell, hitting wind up and down drafts. Only John feels chatty while we are hanging on for our lives.

"We're planning an airstrip! On pilings, extending out into the ocean twelve thousand feet! Like La Guardia, only a lot safer! What do you think?" John asked smiling.

We don't answer, just hold on. We might answer when we get our breath back! We they near the ground, a luminous white cloud cross appear below us, a landing pad shining through the Plexiglas bubble in the floor of the chopper.

We finally land and get out and two red and sliver jeeps arrive. Dad, Ellie, and Malcolm get in one car. I end up stuck with the lawyer and John. As we drive through the metal, gates we see a sign on them "ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10,000 VOLTS!"

. "The full fifty mile of perimeter fence are in place?"Gennaro asks for the first time, since we left for the Island.

"And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, do try to relax and enjoy yourself". John winks me.

"Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion; this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they (gestures to Dad Ellie, and Malcolm) aren't convinced. I'm not convinced. And I can shut you down John". He said, seriously. God can't this guy have a break with the serious attitude.

"Forty-eight hours from now, I'll be accepting your apologies. Now get out of the way. So I can see my first creation". John said, standing up the car slows down, as we stop on a gigantic field.

I turn to see John smiling happily at a 30 feet, brachiosaurs! Oh my God! I quickly get out. But dad beat me to it then Ellie.

"Oh my God" Ellie said astonished.

Dad is too shocked to say anything. The dinosaur reaches up on its back legs and gets a mouthful of leaves (MY FAVOURITE DINOSAUR!)

"That's- that's a dinosaur!" Dad said, looking at Ellie so shocked he nearly falls over. John comes over a smile like he's proud of his child.

"Aren't they fantastic Miss. Grant" he said to me, looking up. I cannot help but smile.

"Please call me Dawn they are amazing". I said my eyes fixed on the dinosaur that has just shake the earth as it got back down and it let a groan.

"You did it you crazy son of a bitch you did it" I heard from Malcolm. Me and the driver turned to watch his expression. (I love that line)

"We gonna make a fortune of this place." Gennaro said a glint of greed in his eyes. Dad and Ellie follow the dinosaur as it still chews

"The movement!" Dad said, pointing up to the dinosaur. "The...agility. You're right!" Ellie said nearly crying with happiness.

"Ellie, we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong." Dad shouts.

"They were wrong. Case closed. This thing doesn't live in a swamp to support its body weight for God's sake!" Ellie said laughing.

The next thing John says I drop to the ground "We clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour" he chimps proudly.

"You've got a T-rex!" Ellie said, gasping, with shock, she nearly fell to the ground, I caught her she grabbed me to support her weight.

"You-you said you have a t-rex?" I said while holding Ellie up. Dad catches him off guard and grabs him by the shoulders "Say again?"

"Yes, we have a T-rex." John said proudly . Dad feels faint. He sits down on the ground.

Malcolm and Gennaro heard their mouths drop open.

"Honey, put your head between your knees, and breathe." She said running over to him while putting her hands on his back. John walks in front of them and looks out.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler and Miss. Dawn. Welcome to Jurassic Park." He said while looking at a lake. We follow his view and we all look in awe at the scene before us. We hear moans and groans and look where he is and we see a group of Brachiosaurs and Triceratops an others.

"They move in herds" Dad said smiles faintly. Ellie sits down next to him and smiles faintly.

"They do move in herds," He said again, smiling widely now.

"How you do this?" Dad asks John his eyes still fixed on the dinosaurs.

"I'll show you" Johns said his eyes are also fixated on the dinosaurs.

With much reluctance, we got back into the cars, with speechless Malcolm and Gennaro.

We went to a building, which needed so much work being down on it. We went through it looked like a museum, and we were led to seats. We all sat down in these chairs that have bars by them. I sat by Ellie she sat by Dad Malcolm sat behind us with Gennaro. John goes to the screen.

Dad said "So what are you thinking?" to Ellie "We are so outta of a job". Ellie replies.

"Don't you mean extinct?" I asked, they looked at me. They all speak while I just watch what John is doing... finally he gets the others attention.

The screen-John is joined by another figure, this one animated. MR. DNA is a cartoon character, a happy-go-lucky double- Helix strand of recombinant DNA. Mr. DNA jumps down onto the screen- john's head and slides down his nose.

"Well! Mr. DNA! Where'd you come from?" John said. We look at the two other Johns that were appearing.

"From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life!" The voice said.

On the screen,

"A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look!" The voice explains.

"A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs! Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap!...WHOA! After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside!" I looked to Dad and Ellie there attention is glued on the screen.

"This fossilized tree sap - which we call amber waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along! Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the Preserved blood from the mosquito, and...Bingo! Dino DNA!"

Dad smiles at the screen, he knows how its done. But I get a feeling that its all wrong.

"All this has some dramatic music - - da dum da dum da dum dum - - March or something, it's not written yet, and the tour moves on - - He throws a switch and safety bars appear coming on our knees "For your own safety!" As we are going around we see a science lab.

"Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Dad says trying to turn around.

"Can't we see the unfertilized host eggs?" Ellie asked, getting very excited. But the chairs are already moving on to another set of windows, Which give us a glimpse into what looks like a control room?

"Can't you stop these things?" Dad says to John. "Sorry it's kind of a ride" John apologized. Dad turns to us "Let's get outta here!" "1..2…3" We push the bars as far as we can.

"Hey! You can't do that! Can they do that?" Gennaro said, following us. That guy is getting on my last nerve I swear. We go into the science lab and have to put on gloves. We look around until John says to a scientist.

"Good day, Henry." John said.

"Oh, good day, Sir." Henry said, he is half Asian, in his early 30s. He follows us, Dad goes to a round open with various eggs under a strong Light. One of the eggs makes strong movements - a robotic arm steadies the shell.

"My God! Look!" Dad said looking at something we quickly run over. Me and John, Ellie, and Malcolm join him, as does Henry Gennaro just sits on a stool while looking around.

"Ah, perfect timing! I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat." Henry said hopefully.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me? You know I insist on being here when they're born." John said, grabbing a pair of gloves. The egg begins to crack. The robotic arm moves away...a baby dinosaur tries to get out, just its head sticking out of the shell.

John reaches down and carefully breaks away egg fragments, Helping the baby dinosaur out of its shell.

"Come on, then, out you come. They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this Island. Just look at that." He explained, helping the baby out.

"Push Push!" John commands. The dinosaur is free of the egg and is covered in blood.

"Oh my God." Ellie whispers.

"Could I have a tissue please?" John asks.

"Right away." Henry said.

John sets the dinosaur down carefully next to Its shell. Dad picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand, Under the incubator's heat light. Dad picks it up. "Blood temperature feels like high eighties." He said.

"Ninety-one." Henry said. He is now standing against a wall. Dad picks up the large, broken half-shell, but the robotic arm snatches it back out of his hand, and puts it down. He annoyed again because of technology .

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature? Incredible." Ellie said she said, turning to Henry.

Malcolm is looking at John, skeptical.

"But again, how do you know they're all female? Does someone go into the park and, uh - - lift up the dinosaurs skirts?" He looks at me at this. My God Am 16 nearly 17 I roll my eyes.

"We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult."

"All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that." Henry explains to Malcolm.

A silence erupts...

"Your silence intrigues me." John says with stern expression thinking that Malcolm is not impressed.

"John, the kind of control your attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even.. Dangerously, but and...Well, there it is." I look at Ellie who is listening to him, who is impressed.

"Watch her head - support her head." John says to Dad who is still holding the dinosaur. He is watching what the dinosaur is doing.

"You're implying that a group of composed entirely of females will breed?" Henry says to Malcolm, eyebrow raised.

I decided to but in "No he's trying to say that that life - - finds a way." I said.

"You can't control anything. I agree with that. I like that." Ellie said looking at Malcolm.

She walks over to Malcolm, he smiles at her, too warmly. "You can talk. I don't know how to say it. You're just articulate. You say everything that I think, that I feel. It's exciting. I find it so exciting. It's exciting that you can't Control life, that you know - - You know that, I find it terrifying. Life will always find a way." She said.

"That's right." He said.

Dad is still fixated on the dinosaur to know what is going on between Malcolm is smiling a flirty little smile to Ellie. Dad then asked, "What species is this?"

"Uh - - it's a Velociraptor." Henry replies. Dad and Ellie turn slowly and look at each other, then look at John astonished.

"You bred raptors?" He asked astonished.

"God" I whisper.

I know what those things could do even though. I read a book about them and with all the research that's being going on these are incredibly dangerous. I don't think John should have went this far, so much as making raptors. I think about taking one of them down but no am not that good even though people tell me.

We go out of the science lab and begin to head outside until we see a cow on a crane in the air...

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. Chapter 3 Start of the tour

The start of the tour

We walk out of the science lab and currently see a cow being lifted into the air, on a crane. What the hell? We walked towards it.

" ? Uh... we planned to show you the raptors later, after lunch." John stated walking up towards us. We walk even closer with John behind us running slightly.

" …as I was saying, we've laid out lunch for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our gourmet chef…" John said finally catching up to us, breathing heavily.

The cow was being placed into a cage underneath the wall.

"What are they doing?" Dad asks to John. "Feeding them." John answered; he quickly tries to change the subject by moving along.

"Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A Chilean sea bass, I believe. Shall we?" he asked hopefully hoping to get us away from here.

We follow Dad who is hurrying along trying to see. We run up the steps, the others follow, staring as the cow moans and finally disappears into the shroud of foliage. The line from the crane hangs for a moment.

The jungle seems to grow very quiet. We all stare at the motionless crane line. It jerks suddenly, like a fishing pole finally getting a nibble. There's a pause - - and then a frenzy. The line jerks every which way, the jungle plants sway and snap from some frantic activity within, there is a cacophony of Growling, of Snapping, of wet Crunches that mean the cow is literally being torn to pieces and is almost makes it worse that we can't see anything of what's going on. I look to Dad who is fascinated with the disgusting scene and Ellie who is the same. Then the line crane comes back up with the harness literally torn to shreds with blood splattered all over.

"Fascinating animals, fascinating." John said. "Oh my God." Ellie said hands over her mouth in shock.

"Give time, they'll out draw the T-rex. Guarantee it." John said, proudly. "I want to see them. Can we get closer?" Dad said overexcited. Ellie puts a hand on his arm.

"Alan these aren't bones anymore." Ellie said placing a hand over his.

"We're - - still perfecting a viewing system. The raptors seem to be a bit resistant to integration into a park setting." John said, shakily.

I sit on the rail in front of the raptor Penn, when we heard footsteps then a voice "They should all be destroyed." a voice said as we turn around to see who is was..

"Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, But he's dealt with the raptors more than anyone." John explains to us.

"Alan Grant. Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate? Rate of growth?." Dad said hurriedly typical asking questions and being carried away again.

"They're lethal at eight months. And I do lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move…," Muldoon said, glancing at the cage.

"Fast for biped?" Dad asked quickly wanting to get in loads of questions.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers". Muldoon answered once again.

"Yes, yes, yes, which is why we take extreme precautions? They viewing area below us will have eight-inch tempered glass set in reinforced steel frames to…" he got quickly interrupted by Dad again.

"Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity like theirs we assumed-"he asked again.

"They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one - -when she looks at you, you can see she's thinking. She's working things out. She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came." He said.

"The fences are electrified, though right?" I asked a little uncomfortable about these now, after what we just heard about them. These are smart.

"That's right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses. Systematically. They remembered." Muldoon said, nodding. We heard a crane lifted up and there it was splattered in blood and ripped apart.

"Who's Hungry?" John said clasping his hands together. Not me I don't think I have an appetite after that. We all went back down Muldoon said he has to go to the control room we went to a dark place in the visitor centre. It was the restaurant.

"So none of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come on line after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense". John said to all of us sitting at a narrow table.

I get served a Chillan sea bass it looked disgusting I looked to Ellie she had the same look on her face, we shared looks.

"And we can charge anything we want! Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day - - people will pay it! And then there's the merchandising - -"Donald stated writing stuff down in his pad.

"What? You can't expect for people to spend that much!" I blurted out, without thinking.

"Dawn" Dad warned if to keep my yap shut. I glared at him.

"Miss Dawn is right Donald, this park was not built to carter only to the super rich. Everyone in the world's got a right to enjoy these animals". John said to Donald. Donald with reluctance wrote it down.

"Sure, they will, they will." He said laughing "We'll have a - - coupon day or something." Donald said writing something else down.

"The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me". Malcolm said out of nowhere who is sitting the other side of Donald and Dad.

We all turn and look at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared." John said, "Yes, I know. They're a lot worse." Malcolm said. Oooh tensions are running high!

"Now, wait a second, we haven't even see the park yet. Let's just hold out concerns until - - Wait - we were invited to this island to evaluate the safety conditions of the park, physical containment. The theories that all simple systems have complex behaviour that animals in a zoo environment will eventually begin to behave in an unpredictable fashion have nothing to do with that evaluation. This is not some existential furlough, this is an on-site inspection. You are a doctor. Do your job. You are Invalidating your own assessment. I'm sorry, John-" Donald said. I am gonna punch this guy right this second.

"Alright Donald, alright, but just let him talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do". John said kindly but sternly determined to know everyone's thoughts about the island.

"Yeah don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his Dad's gun". He said. Wow that was abit harsh. But true.

"If I may...It is hardly appropriate to start hurling Excuse me, excuse me - - generalizations before - - I'll tell you". Donald said again.

"The problem with scientific power you've used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packages it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it." Malcolm said to John who is astonished.

"You don't give us our due credit. Our scientists have done things no one could ever do before". John defends.

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can't tell us not to build it!" He said, getting irritated that none of this was going through to John.

"But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance?! I mean, Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction - - if I'd created a flock of them on the island, you wouldn't be saying any of this! Or have anything to say at all!" John said standing up at the table.

"Hold on - - this is no species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction." Malcolm slams his hand against the table.

"I don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. How could we stand in the light of discovery and not act?" John says shocked at his behaviour.

"There's nothing that great about discovery. What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery I call the rape of the natural world!" Malcolm said.

"Please - - let's hear something from the others. Dr. Grant? I am sorry - - Dr. Sattler? Maybe something from you Miss. Grant?" John looked to me for a second I opened my mouth but Ellie beat me to it.

"The question is - - how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume you can control it? You have plants right here in this building, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look pretty, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary". Ellie said pointedly.

John, who is exasperated, turns to me, who looks shell-shocked. John sits back down.

"Miss. Grant What do you think surely you must think all this is amazing and you can't wait to tell your friends when you get home" he said in the utter need of a positive answer.

"I know what you're trying to do but I agree with the others on this I mean who knows what could happen. If a raptor escaped or if there was, a faulty wire and something bad could wrong when the park is open and visitors are coming through those gates. I mean it imagine if a raptor smashed the glass because it was so angry with the visitors, your workers here have no control over them not with the weapons you have. I really think it's amazing what you have done". I said.

Ellie and Dad looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I simply smiled at them and took a swig of my water. I looked at Dad he half smiled at me like he was proud.

He turned to Dad with a tired and defeated look "Dr. Grant, if there's one person who can appreciate all of this - - or what am I trying to do?"

"The world has just changed so radically. We're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look – Dinosaurs and man - - two species separated by 65 million years of evolution - - have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?" Dad said quietly to John with a true concern on his face. I almost couldn't hear him.

"I don't believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side it the bloodsucking lawyer!" John said upset.

"Oh Thank you John." Donald said to John. One of the waiters walks over and whispers to John

"Ah - - they're here". John said standing up.

"Who?" Ellie asks.

We walked out of there I checked my mobile it had only 3 bars left and I didn't bring a charger great!

"You five are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience. Maybe they'll help you get the spirit of this place". He said, as we were walking down the steps while he was looking for someone.

"KIDS!" He shouted. I jumped. Malcolm put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I smiled.. Two kids running towards us break into a broad smile. The boy is about nine years old; his sister looks around twelve.

"Grandpa!" The boy shouted, huge smile on his little face, "We missed you". The girl said While both jumping into his arms knocking him down on to the floor.

"Thanks for the presents". The boy said, "Did you like them?" John asked his grandchildren.

"We love the presents". The girl said.

"You must be careful with me". he said laughing "Did you like the helicopter?" He asked.

"It was great! It dropped, we were dropping!" The girl says once again.

Ellie smiles at me, she looks at Dad he just stares at them with a frown. I shake my head. We went outside and saw two cars I learned the two kids names Tim & Lex.

John Got Dad Donald and Malcolm to him, "Have a heart gentleman. Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion". John said.

"Hey! Where are the brakes?" Tim said looking at the first car.

"Brakes? No. No brakes. They're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, Top of the line!" John shouts happily.

"It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see - - you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want". Lex shouts who jumps in the first car with Tim.

"Spared no expense. Have fun. I'll be watching you from the control or back in control".

John turns to me "My dear could you ride in the first car with the kids I don't want them alone with Donald hes a little ify- if you know what I mean?" I nodded, "I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time". He smiled warmly at me. And spoke to the kids quickly before waving at the others he went back up the steps and went inside.

Ellie waved me to come over; I leant in the car window.

"Hey Dawnie you like it so far?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it I can't wait to see more!" I said smiling.

"Same listen do you mind sitting in the first car? Because I don't want the kids with the lawyer" she asked winking at me.

"Yes John already asked me". I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh and Dad smiled a little at me, after my speech."

"That's great see I told you things were getting better just still be patient with him though". She said. I nodded. I walked over to the next car but Timmy was inline waiting to speak to Dad so I decided to see what it was about.

Malcolm says to Dad quite quickly "Am gonna ride with " he runs over to her car gets in the front. Flirt, wonder what Dad thinks about this.

"I read your book" Tim said, to Dad who is not paying attention to him.

"Oh, yeah that's great". Dad replied not really interested and struggling to get away since Timmy is following him. Dad heads for the second car and Tim follows.

"You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went?" He asked Dad. Dad opens the door of the second car and climbs in. Ellie looks back at them in the car. It looked silent in there for a second until Dad got back out. Dad was beyond annoyed when he walked out.

"Well, uh, a few species - - may have evolved,uh-" Dad said, I finished for him.

"Along those lines" I said for Dad.

"What she said" he said pointing at me. While going to the first car.

"Because they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace down in Mexico—"He said to Dad.

"Listen, ahh - -" Dad asked Tim who didn't know his name.

"Tim." He replied.

"Tim. Which car were you planning on—" He asked him.

"Whichever one you are". Tim replies innocently.

"Aww" I say while leaning my elbows on the car roof. This kid is cute.

Dad glares at me, I smirk.

"Then I heard about this thing in OMNI? About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases." Dad sighs as he rants on he opens the car for Tim he gets in and slams the car on his face.

"Ouch." I said.

"Hey why don't you ride with the kids?" he asks me.

"Oh you wanna get rid of me to huh?" I say to him angrily.

"Dawnie no I didn't mean it like that I-" he couldn't finish cause Lex tapped him.

"She said I should ride with you cos she thought it would be good for you" She smiled sweetly.

"She's a deeply neurotic woman". He said looking at Ellie who is laughing at him her arm behind her face with Malcolm with her. He turned to both of us.

"So you two go ride with Tim and the lawyer I see you guys later am sure you will all become friends" he said he put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walked away to the other car. I felt like punching him oh well if the lawyer gets on my nerves anymore he will do. I get in the back with Lex and Tim is in the front to each other. Until we come to big brown large wooden like doors but like 50 feet high and says Jurassic Park.

"Are we going to hit that?" Lex asks a little fear in her voice.

"No they'll open it" I reassure.

In Alan's car. Alan's Pov.

"Wow I mean look how big this place is". Ellie said putting her hand on mine. We see massive gates, heading towards us. It read Jurassic Park.

As we go through them, we look up. "What they got in there King Kong?" Malcolm said sarcastically. We went through until we saw bushes and grass, and flowers and plants; we saw it was the home of another dinosaur. The sign said Dilophosaurus. My God. What else do they have in here?

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Chapter 4 The sick trike & the storm

The sick trike & the storm

A voice on the speaker says, "To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."

In The Front Car,

Tim and Lex practically slam up against the windows, and nearly knocked Dawn over to get a look.

"Shhh." Lex said to Donald who was speaking. "I can't see." Tim said. Dawn rolled her eyes. "What are we looking for?" Donald asked. _He just heard what we are looking for!_ "Dilophosaurus." Tim said.

In the second car Alan's Pov

"Oh, shit." Ellie said excitedly pressing up against the windows. "Dilophosaurus." I said looking out the windows. Me, Malcolm, and Ellie press against the windows. There are many beautiful plants, but no sign of a herd of anything. The tour voice continues anyway.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now knows Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park." The voice continues, we pay no attention to it but to outside.

In the first car.

"There's nothing there!" Tim says disappointment on his face. I just look to the other car I can see them looking out the window.

Back to the second car.

"Alan, where?" Ellie asks me, clueless while still looking at outside. We all sit back, disappointed. "Damn." I said smacking the window

They move on as they roll past, we notice the headlights are on, even in the daytime. The two Explorers drive along a high ridge and stop at the edge of the large, open plain that is separated from the road by a fifteen- foot fence, clearly marked with "DANGER!" signs and ominous-looking electrical post. We all are pressed forward against the window waiting for the next one. It must be the tyrannosaurus paddock.

The voice of the radio drones on, but Me Ellie, and Malcolm aren't even listening anymore, we are slowly dying of anticipation.

"The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last- -"The voice said. "Will you turn that thing off?" I said frustrated. Ellie flips a switch and we wait in silence - - except for Malcolm, who looks at the ceiling.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." Malcolm rants,

"Dinosaur eats man. Woman inherits the Earth." Me and Malcolm just look at Ellie I smile at her.

"Hold on, we'll try to tempt the Rex." Arnold said through the speakerphone.

In the paddock.

There is a low humming sound. Out in the middle of the field, a small cage rises up into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slide down, leaving the cage's occupant standing alone in the middle of the field. It's a goat, one leg chained to a stake. It looks around, confused, and bleats plaintively.

Back in the first car.

Lex and Tim look at the goat with widely different reactions. _I look at my mobile 2 bars left, I didn't even bring a charger!_

"What's going to happen to the goat? He's going to eat the goat?" Lex asks. _No its going to play with it. Of course it's going to eat it!_

"Excellent." Tim answered. He looked like he was in heaven.

"What's the matter, kid, you never had lamb chops?" Donald asked, eyes glued on the goat. "I happen to be a vegetarian." She replied.

"Well it's not going to come out" I say, sitting back waiting to go to the next stop. This isn't much of a tour if there are no dinosaurs coming out.

Back in the second car.

I sigh shaking my head, "T-rex doesn't want to be fed; he wants to hunt. You can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut Instinct." I said, they got it all wrong.

In the paddock.

The goat waits and waits. The goat tugs on its chain. It walks back and forth, nervous. It Bleats.

In the first car.

I get bored. Lex and Tim just sigh.

Back in the second car.

We start moving. We all sit back, disappointed again, as the cars pull forward to continue the tour. Malcolm picks up the microphone. "Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?" he asks to the speaker. "H-hello….hello?" he said, blowing in to the speaker.

Control Room

John just shakes his head, his head in his hands as he watches as Malcolm's voice comes through.

"I really hate that man."

In the second car

I finally sit down on the seat, leaving Malcolm behind longingly looks out of the opposite window, while Malcolm rattles on to Ellie about chaos.

"You see? The tyrannosaur doesn't obey set patterns or park schedules. It's the essence of Chaos." He said to himself.

"I'm still not clear on Chaos." Ellie said. Malcolm smiles and turns to her. Here we go… I just need to ignore him and his little flirty comments he's making to Ellie

"It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. It's only principle is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine." Malcolm said.

Ellie gestures with her hand to show this information has gone right over her head. I just roll my eyes and keep staring outside. "I made a fly by, I go too fast."

Looking out of the opposite window, I see movement at the far end of a field. I sits bolt upright, trying to get a better look. Malcolm, looking for another example - - Malcolm points to the glass of water here. "Give me your glass of water." He dips his hand into the glass of water. He takes Ellie's hand in his own.

Back in the first car.

"So what is it with you and your dad then I mean you guys don't really seem that close? Like a father and daughter should," Lex asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I said, hoping am not giving anything away.

"Look I seen it with my two eyes and I know something is going on" she asks.

"Well my mother died a few months ago and I got told my dad left me when he found out she was pregnant. About 3 months ago, she died from liver cancer she had been battling with for years, and then her sister told me that I had a dad. Social service got into contact with my father then I was handed over to him. He never wanted kids and he didn't know my mother was pregnant because she knew he didn't want kids so they broke up after she said she was moving to Canada. Me and my father have a kind of a distant relationship but am really close with Ellie." I finished with a sigh.

"Wow" Lex said like she had never seen a relationship between a father and daughter like that before. I was going to say something else until I heard "Alan Alan!" I looked back and saw dad and Ellie running after him. I opened my door, the others followed me then we all ended up following him.

"So like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Baker? And he said dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds." Tim rambles on to dad who is not interested.

Donald is scared as hell, who is following us, but his head darting left and right.

"Alan? Where are we going? You see something?" Ellie asks excitedly.

"Uh - - anybody else think we shouldn't be out here?" Donald asked, uncertainly.

"And his book was a lot fatter than yours." Tim said, this got dad interested, anything said about his stupid and beloved book dad turns right on people.

"Really?" dad asked Tim.

"Yours was fully illustrated, honey." Ellie said to dad while touching his arm. Lex stumbles and dad takes her hand, to stop her from falling. She looks up at him and smiles. He tries to recover his hand, but Lex holds tight. He's massively uncomfortable. Me and Ellie notice. We giggle.

"Woah..Wait everyone stop... wait here". Suddenly we all stop. Dad walks forward. Tim follows. "Timmy, Timmy." Ellie says trying to grab him, but he shrugs her off. "Come back here, blanket head." Lex said. Fearless, Tim walks forward behind dad. "Hi everybody, Don't be scared. She's knocked out". A man says to us.

We all go forward and stop. A Triceratops, a big one, lying on its side, blocking the light at the end of the path. It has an enormous curved shell that flanks its head, two big horns over its eyes, and a third on the end of its nose. It doesn't move, just breathes, loud and raspy, blowing up a little clouds of dust with every exhalation.

Dad stands next to the man, almost in a daze. His name is Harding.

"Beautiful. Is it okay? Can I touch it?" he asks Harding. "Sure." Dad walks next to the animal and strokes its head. Ellie moves forward to the animal, who is in awe, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh Ellie. It's so beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." He said to Ellie. He was crying with happiness. "It's your favourite." She said, tears mixed with happiness while touching dinosaurs face

They both kneel, checking the animal. "Ellie, take a look at this." Dad asks Ellie. I go towards Lex that is afraid. Malcolm and Donald just stand in the background. "Yeah, baby girl, it's okay." Ellie tells the poor animal.

She scratches the tongue with her fingernail. A clear liquid leaks from the broken blisters. "Micro vesicles. That's interesting." She said, and made euk sound.

Dad who is, fascinated, wanders all the way around to the back of the animal, he joins Ellie and hands her his penlight. "What are her symptoms?" she asks Harding.

"You ok" I ask Lex. I touch her shoulder, "Yeah I think" she says her eyes glued to the dinosaur. "You can touch it, Lex it won't hurt you". I said "Yeah you big wimpy" Tim says to her while walking past. "Hey that's not nice" I said eyebrows raised.

I turn to see dad who had his head on the trike he smiled in my direction. I got lead to a pile of droppings.. It was repulsing I thought I was going to be sick. What's worse is that Ellie had her hands in it.

"That is one big pile of shit," Malcolm added, I smiled; he was quite funny with his little snide remarks. Ellie turns to Harding and says to him "You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so weird, though. She shows all the classic signs of Meliatoxicity,"

She walks away and says to herself "Every six weeks—" She turns and walks out into the open field a few paces, thinking. Malcolm watches her, and looks back at the dung.

"She's, uh - - tenacious." Malcolm says to dad. "You have no idea." He replies. They both turn to look at me; I look at them with a look and turn back to the trike.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?" Malcolm shouts to Ellie.

The skies are really foreboding now, and there's a sense of growing urgency. Ellie is by the animal, a short distance away from us.

"Ellie, I've been thinking there's something about the periodicity doesn't add up." Dad said to Ellie. "I know." Tim holds one of the smooth rocks up and calls out, a little timidly. "These look kind of familiar."

"Triceratops was a constant browser, and constant browsers would be constantly sick." Dad replied to Tim. "Constantly sick."

"Not just every six weeks".

"Yeah, I know." Ellie said, "I've seen pictures of these!" Tim shouted smiling. Dad turns and looks at him, a little annoyed. Oh Great, here he is again.

"In your fully illustrated book." Tim said. Dad just rolls his eyes, but Ellie comes over and checks out the stones. I stand by Tim.

"What's that?" A light sparks up in her eyes. "Alan - - gizzard stones!" Ellie said, She throws dad one of the stones. They look at each other in amazement. As before, when they get excited, they talk right over each other. "Elm that's it, it explains the periodicity, the..."

"The undigested state of the berries because it's..."

"Totally incidental or unrelated to the feeding pattern..." dad said, "What are you guys saying?" Tim said to them while walking up to them, I stand by and watch this. Ellie smiles and Turns to Tim

"It's simple, see. Some animals like her, don't have teeth..."

"Like birds" Dad said to him.

"Like birds. What happen is, they swallow the stones and hold them in a muscular sack in their stomachs.."

"A gizzard." dad said, "Which is called a gizzard, and it helps them mash their food, but what happens after a while..." Ellie said

"What happens is that after a while, the stones get smooth, every six weeks, so the animal regurgitates them" dad said to Ellie,

"Barfs them up"

"And swallows fresh ones."

"And when she swallows the stones, she swallows the poison berries too. That's what makes her sick." Tim said proudly.

Ellie Is impressed "Good work Tim." She smiled. Thank God they finished that I had no idea what they were going on about.

Ellie looks at dad pointedly. Tim looks up at dad too, so do I smiling from ear to ear. Dad grunts, not so easily convinced. "Nothing will change with him will it" I say to Ellie as Alan walks back to the animal, Tim following him asking anonymous questions, again.

Thunder rumbles as the storm overhead is about to bust loose. Donald, scared of more than one thing now, puts his foot down. "Doctors, if you please - - I have to insist we get moving." Donald said with a feared expression.

"Oh, you know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with and finish with the trike. Is that okay?" Ellie asks, standing up.

"Sure. I've got a gas powered jeep. I can drop her at the visitor's centre before I make the boat with the others." Harding said to dad.

"I'll catch up with you. You can go with the others." She says to dad. "Are you sure?" he asks, "Yeah, I want to finish, with her. I want to stay with her a little longer." She said, she kisses his cheek as she goes past, and turns to me, "It's going to be awkward without you," I said to her, uncertain looking down.

"Hey it will be fine, just be patient and anyway you're not even in the same car so you guys will be fine...ok?" she said, getting me to look at her. I nod, she hugs me quickly, then turns back to the trike. I follow the others down the path I see that dad and Malcolm have already got in the car. I get in the first car, and we start moving.

"So that was quite good right," I say to the kids. Lex shrugged and looked out the window. Tim was more enthusiastic "Hey at least we saw one"

It starts raining, now. "The kid with the long jacket on" Gennaro gestured to me.

"I have a name," I said, glaring at him.

"Well? Can you shut those kids up there getting on my last nerve" he asked. Lex and Tim were arguing over something. My mouth dropped open. I never expected this guy to be like this. "Well deal with it they are kids" I said, that was rude. Everything went silent and we stopped.

In The Second Car.

Me and Malcolm are alone. I stare out the window. I hope Ellie is ok in the storm, she should be in the visitor centre by now I haven't a clue where we are going.

"You got any kids?" I asked Malcolm trying to make a conversation. "Me? Oh, hell yes. Three." He replied. "Yeah...I love 'em. I love kids. Anything at all can and does happen."

He takes a flask from jacket pocket and unscrews the top. His expression darkens. "Same with wives, for that matter." He said. "You're married?" I asked

"Occasionally. Always on the lookout for the future ex- Mrs. Malcolm." He said, winking

They don't notice, but the video screen in the middle of their front console suddenly goes black.

Malcolm continues their conversation. "By the way, Dr. Sattler - she's not like, uh, available, is she?.." "Why?" I ask, starting to get annoyed, that he has brought Ellie up again.

"Why? Oh, I'm sorry. Are you two, uh - - are? I wish you the best luck." He said, fidgeting. It was silence for a few more moments. "And you" he asked me, I turned around confused. "What?" I ask.

"You got any kids?"

"You already know the answer Malcolm" I replied really wanting to not go into this conversation. "Yeah I thought so. I knew there was something going on between use two. She does look like you aswell" he said.

"Look..." I was about to say something but we stopped.

We jerk to a stop. The lights in the vehicles and along the road go out, plunging them into blackness. I jerk my hands away from the steering column, immediately assuming it's my fault. "Ok what'd I touch?" I put my hands away from the wheel.

"You haven't touched anything. We've stopped." He said looking out.

Back to the other car.

"Hey girl why did we stop?" Gennaro turned to me.

"You call me girl one more time." I say to him. "Excuse me little girl, don't give back chat to an adult" he warned. Right that was it...but the car door opened and dad peeked his head in. "What's wrong?" he asked us. "Your little girl is giving some back chat here" he told dad.

"Ok first thing I am not a little girl, and second I have a name," I say to him. "Dawn!" dad said to me not pleased.

"Has your radio gone out too?" Gennaro asked quickly. "Well the radio is out and we are not moving so it's best just to stay put" he said to Donald more than to me. "I agree" Gennaro said.

Without another word to me or to Gennaro, Dad just shut the door and ran to the other car.

Back to the other car.

"Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put." I say to Malcolm

"The kids okay?" he asks, not looking at me "Well, I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" I ask. "Kids get scared." He said,

"What's to be scared about? Anyway Dawns there with them and Gennaro," I say.

"Yeah like Gennaro is going to make them feel better. And Dawn, do you think she's really the type to handle with kids?" he asks.

"I don't know" I said.

"Well you must know she's your daughter Alan" I got quite uncomfortable with this.

"Anyway kids get scared," he said, "Well it's just a little hiccup in the power line there is nothing to be scared of" I said. "I didn't say I was scared." He said. By the look on Malcolm's face, and its pouring rain and we have stopped and most of all we are parked by the tyrannosaur paddock. I try hard not to laugh, at his face.

Back in the first car.

Me Gennaro, Lex, and Tim wait, bored and hot. The rain drums on the roof Monotonously. Tim is upside down in the front seat. Lex pushes his legs up, and he swings them down.

"Up and down, up and down!"

"I can't believe we invited Ian Malcolm." Gennaro, talks to himself.

I was explaining to Lex about the first time I went to my dads "So yeah after I went to my fathers for the first time….

(Flashback)

"Hello," I said awkwardly "Hello, Dawn" Ellie walks up to me she smiled and hugs me,

"Are you ok?" she asks me, "yes thanks" we both turn to dad, who is looking unsettled with this. But the social worker wants to speak to Ellie. And it leaves me and dad in the same room alone "So you dig up dinosaur bones?" I ask, trying to leave this awkward slience.

"Yes me and Ellie, on a dig site " I nod I look down, "You're not happy are you?" I ask.

"Look Dawn I didn't know that you existed before yesterday and am trying to get my head around it" he said irritated and walked out on me.

(End Of Flashback)

"I think Dr. Grant is really - - smart." Lex says in a dreamy tone.

"Ok girl you really need to take a time out because Eww..." I smiled, I could puke at the thought of my dad being handsome.

"How he'll write a butch of letters papers, go on Larry King Live, say we're irresponsible - -" Gennaro said, My God he still rambles on. Tim climbs into the back seat. He jumps up, Lex yelps, "Don't scare me" she smacks him. So we just relax until we hear thumps underneath us. It felt like the ground was shaking.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Chapter 5 TRex Attack

Tim finds something under the seat and sits up abruptly, holding what looks like a heavy-duty pair of safety goggles?

"Hey! Where did you find those things?" Gennaro asked Tim clearly annoyed. "In a box under my seat." He replied. "Are they heavy?" Gennaro asked once again.

"Yeah."

"Then they're expensive. Put them back." Gennaro said, seriously.

He leans back and closes his eyes. Tim ignores him and puts on the goggles. I just smile and move over so Tim can get in the back; I check my phone low battery _Great!._

Tim stares out the back window of the Explorer with dad and Malcolm in it, behind them. The image looks bright fluorescent green. "Oh, cool! Night vision!" he shouted.

As Tim watches, the door of the rear Explorer opens, and a hand reaches out, holding an empty canteen out to catch some rain water, Its dads.

In the Second car.

I pull my canteen back in, and close the door, and take a swig. Me and Malcolm wait bored.

In The First Car.

We just sit and wait till I heard thumps like the ground was shaking, "Did you feel that?" Tim asked us, stopping Lex from waving her cap in front of her head. We don't answer.

Tim leans over to the front passenger seat and looks at the two Plastic cups of water that sit in the recessed holes on the dashboard. As he watches, the water in the glasses vibrates, making concentric circles - - - - then it stops - - - - and then it vibrates again. Rhythmically from footsteps.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"M-Maybe it's the power trying to come back on". Gennaro said not entirely convinced.

Tim jumps into the back seat and puts the goggles on again. "What is that?" Lex asked. "What is what?" Gennaro asked, looking at us. "That!" I shout frustrated. BOOM. BOOM. Tim turns and looks out the side window. He can see the area where the goat is tethered. The chain is still there, but the goat is gone. Lex and Gennaro

"Where did it go?" Lex asked, she was sweating and I could tell she was a little scared. BANG! We all jump, and Lex screams as something hits the car sunroof of the Explorer, hard. We look up. It's a bloody, disembodied goat leg.

Lex ushers to the side of the car by Gennaro whos mouth hangs open in fear, I just look up.

Tim whips around to look out the side window again. His mouth pops open, but no sound comes out. Through the goggles, we all see an animal claw, a huge one, gripping the cables of the "electrified" fence.

_What the fuck? It touched the fence!_

Tim whips the goggles off and presses forward, against the window. He looks up, up, than cranes his head back further, to look out the sunroof. Past the goat's leg, we see - - Tyrannosaurus Rex finishing its meal apparently the goat. I just stare in shock until "Oh Jesus" Gennaro said, a look of terror and fright on his face, and opens the car door and runs off somewhere.

_The Coward has just left us._

"He left us! Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant! He left us! He left us!" Lex shouts panicking. Her breathing has become ecstatic. Funny the way she calls for my dad and not Malcolm, but I cover her mouth. And pull Tim near me.

Gennaro's Pov.

I run out as fast as I can, right past the second car, towards a cement block outhouse twenty or thirty yards away. I reached it, duck inside, and pulls the door after me - - - - but there's no latch, just a round hole in the unfinished door. I back into a stall, frantic. The whole bathroom begins to shake. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into, John you idiot.

Back In the second car.

We are in poor shock then we saw Gennaro get out the first car and run to a toilet stall and he left the kids alone. Me and Malcolm turn in the direction Gennaro went.

"Where does he think he's going?"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Malcolm replied in shock to say anything else.

Malcolm looks the other way, out the passenger window. As we both watch, the fence begins to buckle, its post collapsing into them, the wires snapping free.

"What was that all about?" Malcolm asks,

Back In the first car.

The rex strides around completely free and walks to the side of the car and peers down, from high above. Tim leaps into the front seat and pulls the driver's door shut. Both kids are terrified, breathing hard, unable to speak I am trying to calm them, but am a little scared myself.

"Daddy Help" I whisper looking back to the second car. Scared as hell now and for the other two.

In The second car,

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time."

"Look at that!"

The T-rex turns and strides quickly back towards them. It Circles, slowly, bending over to look in at them through the window.

Me and Malcolm sit trembling in the front seat, watching as the giant legs stride past their windows. "Keep absolutely still - - it's vision's based on movement" I whisper.

In the first car.

Lex is frantically looking for something while am holding Timmy to my chest.

"Come here Lex" I say scared. She doesn't listen instead she gets a flashlight and she would have to do the obvious thing turns it on.

Back In the Second Car.

Me and Malcolm are still as ever until the rex is bored, and it gets the attention of a flashlight from the first car.

"Turn the light off Dawn, turn the light off" I sigh when it goes to their car._ What is she thinking she knows better, she knows all this? Unless it's the kids?_

Back in the first car.

We all are in the back seat, and Lex has the light on, Tim goes towards the car door and closes it but it gets the rexes attention, I whisper "shit".

The rex bends down and looks in through the front windshield, then the side window. Tim is eye to eye with the thing for a second, Then the dinosaur raises its head up, above the car. Then lets out a roar, the kids put their hands over their ears, I try and take the flashlight from Lex, "Lex! Turn it off!" I shout, Tim climbs over the seat and joins us. "Am sorry" she says fear in her voice.

I look to the back car and see dad looking at us worried, I share frightened look with him until it suddenly goes quiet, and we all look up.

The windows rattle, Lex screams, the flashlight goes on again, And the tyrannosaur strikes. SMASH! The thing's head it's the plastic sunroof, knocking the whole frame right out of the roof of the car and down into the vehicle. The bubble falls down on ours, trapping us and the rex lunges down, through the hole, snapping at us. It pins us to the seats. The T-rex continues to push down, and the glass is breaking as we struggle to protect ourselves, we all are squashed together on the seats. Lex screams and Tim yells. I just try and keep the dinosaur away.

The Second Car.

Me and Malcolm watch in horror as the Rex claws at the side of the vehicle with one of its powerful thigh legs. It pushes, starting to tip the car over. "Oh my God!"

"We gotta do something." I say, scared, that look I shared with Dawn she looked frightened, and she was never the one to get scared and now she could die they could die.

"What? What can we do?" Malcolm shouts frantically.

"There's gotta be something…"

I look around I climb over the seat. I tear apart the back area, searching - and finally finds a metal case. I open it, finding flares. I grab one and moves quickly back to the driver's seat and opens the door. Malcolm grabs one as well.

Back In the first car.

We have been tipped over but Tim's legs and mine are stuck under the seat. Lex is sinking in the mud, I hear the rex trying to get to us, I hear dad shouting, "Hey!" The rex roars, as if to say WHAT! He runs with the flare, and throws it and I hear him shout

"Ian Freeze!" The rain is pouring hard now. "Get the kids" he shouts. I hear dad running to our car,

"Dawn, Lex Tim!" he shouts, kneeling down under the car to see us.

" "Lex says.

"Are you all okay? Dawn Are you okay?" he asks me concern, I don't think he has ever had that look in his eyes. "Yeah am ok for now"

"Tim, are you okay?"

"I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet!" Tim winced.

"So has mine." I say,

"Ok am going to get Lex out first then you two. So stay calm" he said. He was getting Lex out. He finally got Lex out he came back for us, but Lex screamed. _Oh God Rexy is back._

Alan's Pov.

"Stay still Lex, its vision is based on movement" I whisper, putting a hand over her mouth and keeping absolute still. It sniffs us and it looks suspicious.

It moves the car around we go around with it, I try and keep Lex in my arms. The rex looks down in the car, at Tim and dawn, and roars, Tim yells, "Shush…shush, I hear dawn say.

My thoughts are intruppied, because we are getting pushed over the edge so I got Lex on my back, and hung on to the wire. She was chocking me too tight.

"Lex you're chocking me" I say in a strangled voice, she unloosens her hold, the car comes moving down.

"Grab the wire". The car is moving more now and nearly over the edge. "Timmy!" lex shouts. While we are climbing down.

"Hurry Lex gets the wire" I shout, my eyes glued on the car. Finally we get it then the car goes shooting down past us_, Oh My God, Dawn and Tim are still in there._

The rex lets out a last roar before walking off. I didn't have a clue where Malcolm was I just hoped he was ok.

Finally we went down and went near a tunnel full of water, "Timmy! Dawn!" I shout looking up at the tree.

I have a gash on my forehead, Lex is full of mud she has no injuries. Lex's gasps are getting louder. She is terrified. "Hey, come on, just…" I say I touch her, but it's awfully awkward, more of a pat on the head than anything strong or reassured. But she responds to the contact, hurling herself forward and throwing her arms tightly around his waist. She clamps here, holding on for dear life, Sobbing.

"Lex, you gotta be quiet, please. Stop it. Shhhhh." I say not caring if this contact is uncomfortable I need her to stop crying so I can get Tim and Dawn. This seems to quiet her. "Because if we make too much noise, he's going to hear us and come back." I say.

Lex bursts out crying again, a Wailing scream, nearly hysterical Now. I hold her, no idea what to do. I let go and turn and look around.

Grant looks down at Lex, who is sitting on a rock.

"Dad - - Dad - -"Lex whispers, it felt so weird being called that by another child. Hell it felt weird with Dawn.

"Shhh - - I'm right here, Lex. I'm going to look after you and I need to go and help my daughter and your brother. I want you to stay here and wait for me, okay?" I say. holding her upper arms.

"But He left us! He left us!" she said scared as hell. "But that's not what am gonna do" I say calmly to her. She nods, and I help her into the tunnel thing with the water in.

I turn away and walk to the trees, I hate trees.

"Timmy! Dawnie!" I shout. After seems like hours I reach the car, _God, Dawn be ok._

I open it and see them, Dawn is unconscious and Timmy is shaking like a leaf.

"Hey Tim" I say in a calm voice, "Hey" he whispers.

"Are you ok?" I ask, but I panic in side for Dawn that has a cut forehead and a bruise on her arm. "Yeah" he replies, he goes and shakes Dawn, "Dawn" he whispers. She finally wakes up, and sees me. "Dawn are you ok?" concerned, her blonde hair covered in dirt. "Yeah I think". She replied. "Ok let's get you two out." I started but "I threw up" Tim said. "Oh that's ok we won't tell anybody" I said, I look to Dawn she nodded tiredly. I pulled him over the wheel, slowly, "slowly now," I said. After he was over. "Come on now your turn," I told her.

She got up, slowly abit shaky.

"Be careful…. Its ok I got you" I said, I hugged her, "I will have a look of that when we get down" I told her. "Alright" she said,

"It's just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you a tree house, guys, eh?" I asked them I knew it was a stupid question for Dawn but asked anyway.

"No." they both said.

"Me too" I said, moving down "Okay. Well, the main thing about climbing is never, never look down, never."

"This is impossible. How am I going...I can't make it? This is...it's about fifty feet." Tim said. "So am I going to help you with your foot?" I asked Tim. The car groans, and starts to move down.

"Oh no" I say, "go Tim go!" I shout, Dawn is already miles down,

"Dawn go faster!" I shout, she goes faster. We go down faster, we hear twigs and branches snapping as the car are coming behind us. "Now Tim goes faster" I say. Dawn is nearly at the bottom, she is fast…

"Tim move now!" I shout. The car stops as we are about 5 feet from the ground, until it moves forward, I shout "Dawn jump now," she jumps on the ground and runs away from where we are gonna jump. "Tim jump" we both jump on the ground, then the car lands on top of us, I hear Dawn shouting trying to get the car off us. But at least we are ok, for now.

"You both ok?" she shouts. "Well at least we are in the car again" Tim says, I nod.

"Yep well we won't have to worry about that" I say,

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


	6. Chapter 6 The aftermath of the attack

As I lift the jeep off them, They both get up. Dad hugs me tightly and Tim runs to Lex, Dad whispers "I am so glad you're ok Dawnie" he says happiness in his eyes.

"Seriously" I ask. "Of course, I thought I lost you there for a minute," he said. "Me to" I say. "We are going to survive this ok? We are going to make it back to Ellie and John but I need you to help me keep these calm" we look to were Tim and Lex is they are hugging each other. "Ok" I reply.

He looks at my cut on my head. He takes of his little red handkerchief that goes on around his neck, and dabs my cut he takes some water from the river and dabs it on me, he smiles "done" and he hugs me "thanks" I said, we walk to the kids.

"Hey Dawn" Lex runs to me and I hug her, we walk into the woods.

Ellie & Muldoon.

Me and Muldoon race down the park road in an open-topped jeep. Neither of us speak, we just stare ahead grimly, wondering what we are about to find. "There they are!" Muldoon says. We round a corner and come to the top of the hill, where the attack took place. The jeep skids to a stop and we jump out. The road is rutted, muddy mess. The cement blockhouse is a Pile of rubble. One of the Explorers is gone; the other stands Untouched, both doors hanging open.

"Oh, God. Where's the other car?" I said frantically looking around. I run to the Explorer. Muldoon follows, looking around. I lean in and look in. Nobody's there. Me and Muldoon walk towards the wreckage of the outhouse, calling out: "I think it's ahead of us."

"It could be anywhere. With the fences out, it can go in and out of any paddock it likes." He said. We hear moaning from somewhere in the wreckage of the restroom building. We rush over to it. Oh, God it's Ian who is lying on his back, semiconscious among the twisted wood and cement.

"It's Malcolm!" He shines his light along the length of Malcolm's body. His shirt is soaked with blood, but his right leg is even worse off. The right ankle it bent outward at a strange angle from his leg, the trousers flattened, soaked with blood. Malcolm's belt has been twisted around his thigh.

"He's put a tourniquet on. Ian! Ian!" I shout trying to wake him. Ian groans as I touch him, groggy. "Remind me to talk John for a lovely weekend." He said eyes closed. The T-Rex roars again. But closer now. Ellie and Muldoon look at each other. "Can we chance moving him?" "Please - - chance it." Muldoon lays Malcolm as carefully as possible in the back of the jeep.

"Where are the kids?" I look around, where's Alan? I wondered. What if he's hurt or worse?

"Lex! Tim! Dawn! Alan!" I shouted, I turn and look back at the empty road. Am on the verge of tears, but I fight them back.

"Dr. Sattler, I've seen a lot of animal attacks. People just disappear. No blood, no trace. That's the way it happens." Muldoon says to me with sympathy to me. "No, no!" I shouted not wanting to hear it Alan and the kids could be anywhere.

I walk to the edge of the road, my eyes following the deep ruts the Explorer made when it went over the edge. Muldoon gets ready to leave. "Ellie, come on!" he whispers but shouting it loud enough as possible, so the Rex doesn't hear if it's still around. "The other car!" I shouted, looking back at him. We find the wrecked Explorer. Muldoon peers inside, looking for anything. "Do you see anything?" I shake my head. "I don't know."

The T-Rex roars again, closer still I nervously goes to the other side of the car and looks in. "Alan?"

"I desperately search the ground for any signs of the kids and Alan. I find their footprints. I sigh with relief they are still alive. I start walking by the jeep.

"Uh - - anybody? Anybody hear that?" Ian asks his eyes widen and I knew what it was I ran to the jeep. It was distant footsteps. Big footsteps.

"Let's go - we got to go, we gotta get out of here, right now! Go, go! Let's hurry, let's get out of here! Right now, hurry "Ian shouted, I immediately run to the jeep climb in. my heart started to beat fast.

Muldoon gets in the jeep. We drive off we hear massive footsteps and growls I turn to see the Rex coming at us, _Oh my God John why did you do this,_ I finally began to realize that this was a BIG mistake.

"Must go faster, she's getting closer - must go faster!" Ian shouted. "Shit, Shit, shit," I scream, the Rex is getting nearer to us. "Must go faster, go, go. Open it up, 5th gear, 5th gear! Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth - stand on it, 5th gear, go!" Ian shouted glancing back at us. We see a half tree nearly on the road but its bent half way.

"Look Out! I shouted we all duck but the Rex just runs right into it and it didn't leave a mark on the Rex. We keep going, the dinosaur comes right ahead now, Ian moves to the driving stick,

"Bloody move!" Muldoon shouted, trying to get the stick. The Rex is slowing the pace now finally tired of us, it roared at us probably to stay off his grounds. I gasp with relief

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian said, sarcastically I was in no mood for jokes.

Back with Alan and the kids.

"Are you hearing this" Lex asks, look of horror on her face and in her eyes, as we all hear the roar somewhere in the jungle.

"Right it's time to be up somewhere high" Dad tells us we follow him to a tree, I had no problem getting up on, I made my way up but stuck my hand down for Tim.

"I hate trees" he moans, I just wait for him to take my hand he does I help him up.

"They don't bother me" Lex said. "Yeah well you weren't in the last one". Tim said. I lead the way with Tim holding my hand, Lex and Dad are behind us. We go up to a comfortable spot and all sit down.

"Hey! Those are brontosauruses - - I mean, those are brachiosauruses." Tim said smiling." It's okay to call them brontosaurs, Tim. It's a great name. It's a romantic name. It means "thunder lizard" he said. I roll my eyes.

Dad finds a solid web of branch and settles himself in it, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, with a little room on either side of him. Lex nestles up next to him on the branch. Dad is surprised, but accepts it. I sit on the other side of Dad. Tim climbs off to the side, to squeeze by me he sits on my lap. Silent for a moment, we all can hear the Hoots of the animals as they call. Some are almost musical. "There singing" I said. I turn to Dad. He smiles, enchanted. He hoots himself, trying to imitate one of the calls. Immediately, five or six of the heads turn in our direction and hoot back.

"No, no, sh, sh, sh - - stop! Stop! Stop! Don't let the monsters come over here!" Lex says, tightening her grip on his shirt. "They're not monsters, Lex. They're just animals. And these are herbivores." He says gently.

"That means they only eat vegetables." I said leaning my head against the tree. "But for you, I think they'd make an exception." Tim said teasing her.

"Tim, Tim, Tim..." Dad says.

"Oh, I hate the other kind."

"Well the other kind - - - - just do what they do." Dad sighed.

We all sit in silence until Lex asks "What are you gonna do now if you don't have to dig of dinosaur bones anymore?" I turn to him curious of his answer.

"I guess we'll just have to evolve too." he said. He turns to look at me and smiles. "What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim asks us.

"I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur?" I reply "A Do-you-think-he-saurus. What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?" he asks again.

"You got me." Dad says amused. I think that's the first time he has ever being amused by a kid. I wonder if he is starting to like them.

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex." Dad laughs. Both of kids finally close their eyes, but after a moment, Lex pops hers open again. "Alan"

"Yeah" he replies.

"What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep?"

"I'll stay awake."

"All night?" she asks sceptically.

"All night." And Dad lets the claw fall to the ground.

"What you doing I thought you liked that?" I ask, while the kids were sleeping.

"It hardly matters now," he said.

"Where do you think Ellie is?" I ask.

"I don't know Dawn, she's probably safe and trying to figure out where we are. she's smart she probably knows were safe" he said.

"For now" I whisper. "Nothing will happen I promise" he promised,

"Don't be so sure." He just smiled, "the look on your face when I saw you before the Rex attacked you Dawnie I thought that was the end for you and me but no I finally see it when we make it out of here I promise. I am going to be a better father and try and see everything that is going on in your life dinosaurs hardly matter to me anymore" he said.

"Ok I know the very last part isn't true. I can't wait to see what happens if we get out of here" I smile.

"First thing we should get sleep ok?" he said, I nod and put my head on his shoulder, Tim has his head on his chest and Lex has her head on his other shoulder.

He puts his arm around my silky mermaid jacket that is covered in mud and his other arm around Lex. We all drift into a restless sleep, not knowing if we will survive this but I wish to God we do because I want to bond with my father and Ellie I want us to be a family, but first thing we need to get out of this hellhole.

Back in the visitor centre, John is sitting on a table on his own, eating ice-cream. Until Ellie walks from behind, a corner sits down on the other side of him.

"They were all melting." John said sadly eating ice cream from the tub.

She nodded. "Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine."

"They'll all be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?"

Ellie nodded again, Another pause. John breaks it again. "You know the first attraction I ever built when I came down south from Scotland? Was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had a wee trapeze, a roundabout - - a merry-go - - what you call it?"

"Carousel."

"A carousel - - and a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course, but people would swear they could see the fleas. "I see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade... (he trails off)she just looks at him, not sure what his state is. He goes on.

"But with this place, I - - I wanted to give show them something real, something that wasn't an illusion, something they could see and touch. An aim devoid of (without) merit." He said.

"But you can't think through this one. You have to feel it."

"You're absolutely right. Yes, you're right. Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious. We're over- dependent on automation, I can see that now. But that's all correctable for the next time around."

"John. John, you're still building onto that Flea Circus, that illusion. And now you're adding onto it by what you're doing here. That's the illusion." She said. "Once we have control again we - -"

Ellie began to get angry now that he could even think of thinking about making more dinosaurs "Control? You never had control! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. So I made a mistake too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now. You're sitting here trying to pick up the pieces. John, there's nothing worth picking up. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan, Dawn, Lex, and Tim. And John, they're out there where people are dying - - your grandchildren are out there. And my family is out there. She says quietly tears in her eyes.

There is a long pause. John avoids her gaze. She sniffs and reaches out and take a spoon out of one of the buckets of ice cream, and she tastes it. "It's good."

They just sit there in silence for the rest of the night, she thinks of Alan who she have being with for 2 years, her step-daughter who is more like her daughter Dawn who she had known for 3 months. Lex & Tim who she had known for less than a day, and now they are all in danger from the animals John created. Not animals _monsters._ She began to think about the herbivores if Alan have went near them, she hope to God he has, they would be safe near them. Then she thought about the velociraptor there paddock, _Oh No_

She got up and went outside, John followed her gaze it was still raining hard, she looked out and saw that there paddock was still in check, and the lights were on. She sighed with relief, and went back in "The raptors are still secured" she said to him. Relief written all over her face.

"Nerdy didn't turn them off he knew how dangerous they are" he said, looking down.

"Well if they find away." She started to speak. "They won't" he said.

"Don't be so sure John almost everything on this island you made are free and roaming everywhere, am sure the raptors will find a way to get out now" she said angrily. He looked at her guilt written all over him. Ellie locked the door. She sat back down getting more food they sat and ate in silence.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Chapter 7 Life found a way

Life found a way

Alan's Pov.

As the two of them fell asleep, Dawn and I had a little chat, about Ellie how we are going to survive and our relationship. I suddenly realized that I want to get out of this disaster and go home with Ellie and Dawn, and try and be a good father to her. Maybe if I should ask Ellie to marry me well it's not the appropriate time for this now. I looked down the sleeping three but something large and big distracted me from my thoughts it was a Brachiosaurs there are Dawns favorite dinosaur and it was enjoying a early breakfast it was well past 5 by now, I heard the kids stir abit but Lex jumped up and gasped again who was terrified.

"Go away!" she shouted. The other two woke up and sat up. "It's okay! It's okay! It's a brachiosaur!" I said quietly. "Veggiesaurus, Lex, Veggiesaurus!" Tim shouted.

Back to Dawns Pov.

But Lex isn't taking any chances and scrambles back, away from its mouth. Tim and Dad come together on the branch, just staring at the dinosaur in wonder as it eats its breakfast. I sit where I am dad gets another branch. Tim scampers up, trying to get the brachiosaur's attention.

"Come here, boy - - I mean girl."He tries whistling. Dad moves forward and tries to feed the Brachiosaur. The animal gets the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with Dad. Tim tries to help him - - they really begin to have a good time with the brachiosaur.

HONK! The brachiosaur makes a loud honking noise; startling us it takes a bite."I'm not letting go." Dad said holding a branch to the animal. It's so strong! Look at its nose. "He grabs onto the branch "Need help?"

Dad and Tim reach over to touch the dinosaur's nose,

"Dawnie why don't you touch it?" Dad asks me. "Alright". I lean over and touch it gently.

"Come on Lex don't be a big baby come on it won't hurt you," Tim said to Lex who is sitting on a branch.

"Ooh it looks like it has a bit of a cold" Dad said. "Ok I am going to touch it" she said,

"Just think of it as a big cow" Dad said. "I like cows" she said she looks abit comfortable with the animal now and leans over she gets a little touch of it until the dinosaur moves back. And sneezes all over Lex! I can't help but laugh, Tim shouts "God Bless You!" he said smiling.

We all decide it's better to start finding the others. And we all decide to climb back down. Tim groans as I have no problem getting down. I climb half way down and land on my feet. The others come down slowly.

"Wow you're a good jumper!"Tim says. Admiring me "I used to do gymnastics" I said.

We all walk in the woods after 10 minutes. Tim and Lex are arguing again. "Oh, great. Now she'll never try anything new!" Tim says. Lex looks is embarrassed and ticked off.

"She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play with her computer - -" he trails but it cut off "no I prefer to be called a hacker! Lex said throwing mud at him.

"That's what I said! You're a nerd! They don't call you people hackers anymore - - they call you people nerds!" Tim said.

Tim and Lex continue talking, I trail behind them then Dad behind, who has stopped by a tree root trunk.

"Hey Lex, ahhhchooo!" Tim shouts. "Shush!" I say I turn around and see Dad and tell the kids to stop.

"You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding." Dad said to us with a broken shell in his hand.

Taking the shell from him "But - - my Grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls." Tim asks questionably.

"Amphibian DNA."

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"Well, on the tour - - the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment. Malcolm was right! Look, life found a way!" he said, while pointing to footprints in the sand.

Control Room.

Ellie's Pov

"No, no, no, that's crazy, you're out of your mind, he's absolutely out of his mind - -" Arnold says. "Wait a minute. What exactly does this mean?" I asked.

John turns to me, the twinkle back in his eye.

"We're talking, my dear, about a calculated risk, which the only option is left to us. We will never find the command nedry used. He covered his tracks far too well, and I think it's obvious he's not coming back. So shutting down the system - -"

"I will not do it. You'll have to get somebody else, because I will not." Arnold said.

"Shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee wiping out everything he did. If I understand correctly, all the system will come back on their original start-up modes correct?" John asks.

"Theoretically, yeah, but we've never shut down the whole system. It may not come back at all." Arnold said to both of us.

"But would we get the phones back?" I ask.

Yeah, again, in theory, but - - What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect!"

"What's that?" I ask again. "It's absolutely out of the question."

John walks away from us. "The lysine contingency - it's intended to prevent the spread of the animals is case they ever got off the island, but we could use it now. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die." Arnold explains to us.

"How would we cut off the lysine?" I ask. "No trick to it. Just stop running the program. Leaving them unattended."

Malcolm speaks up. "How soon before they become comatose?" "It would be totally painless - - they'd just slip into unconsciousness and they die." Muldoon said."How long before they slip into unconsciousness?"

"About - - seven days, more or less." Arnold replied.

"Seven days? Seven days? Oh, great. Oh good - - clever." I said incredulous. I just wish to god the others are all right.

"That'll - it'd be a first; man and dinosaur all die together. John's plan." he raises a hand.

John finally loses his cool. He bellows, summoning every ounce of authority at his command. And that's quite a bit.

"People are dying!" He shouted making me jump.

There is a moment in which no one dares to speak. John regains himself. "Will you please shut down the system." He asks quietly.

Arnold swallows and gets to his feet. "You asked for it - -"

He walks slowly across the room to a red metal box on the wall. He takes a key from his belt, unlocks the door, and opens it. There is a row of four switches inside. He flips them off, one by one, leaving only a single lever left.

His hand hovers over it . . . and he flips the lever.

"- - and you got it." Every monitor, every terminal, every fluorescent light shuts out. Plunging them into just sit in eerie stillness for a moment.

"How long will this take?" I ask in a hush voice. "Bout thirty seconds."

We wait intense silence. John adjusts the wilting silk handkerchief in his breast pocket. I notice Malcolm staring at him, his eyes full of disapproval."I think perhaps I'll just sit down. I don't suppose you think all that much of me now, do you?" He said I felt sympathy for him he didn't know what he was doing he was just so overwhelmed and went for it.

"You're all right, John You're okay. It's just you don't have intelligence. You have "thinktelligence." You think narrowly and call it "being focused." You don't see the consequences. You're very good at solving problems, at getting answers - - but you just don't know the right questions." Malcolm said getting carried away. I but and interrupt this isn't the time.

"Ian…" I warn him Malcolm looks at me.

"Yes?" "

"shut up." I snapped, "Yes." He turns to John" It's not a criticism, by the way."

Finally, Arnold turns back to the box. He flips the row of safety switches back again, then hesitates by the main switch.

"Hold on to your butts." He said. He throws it. And nothing happens. There is a very long pause.

"It's not working." "Uh - -"

"Listen, which of you knows how to handle a gun?" Finally a decent question.

Arnold, who can't quite understand this, races over to the main Monitor.

"Hah! It's okay! It's okay! Look! See that? Look!" Malcolm with a nervous laugh.

We stare at the monitor, who glows with a faint amber light, the only mechanical thing in the room that's on. The left hand corner of the screen displays two words **system ready**. Arnold looks at us, his face triumphant. "It's on! It worked!"

"That will teach you to trust Grandpa." John said.

"Wait a minute? What do you mean it worked? Everything is still off!" Malcolm said.

"The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here - - the phones, security doors, half a dozen others - - but it worked! System ready!"

"Where are the breakers?" Muldoon said.

"Out in the maintenance shed. Other side of the compound. I'll go out there. Three minutes, and I can have the power back on in the entire park."

"Just to be safe, I'd like to have everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns, and the whole system is back on its feet again."

Muldoon and me carry a gerry rigged stretcher with Malcolm on it down a narrow path in the compound. John is with us, with a gun in his hand.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. Chapter 8 Saving Jurassic Park

We are all walking through the woods untill we come to a field. "I'm tired, and I'm hungry. When I get back I'm gonna have peanuts and...ice-cream.. And everything." Lex rambles.

"The visitor's centre should be just about a mile beyond that rise. If we keep - -"Dad said Then Stopped as we heard animal cries become louder and repeated by many more animals.

"What is that? Can you tell me what they are?" Dad said to Tim as we looked at the herd of dinosaurs that where running not too far away from where we where standing.

"You're the dinosaur expert" I said, "Gal-limimus. I think... yeah Gallimimus" Tim said.

The dinosaurs start turning in our direction. That's just great. Couldn't we get a break?

"They're coming this way.." Tim said backing away from us. I walk backwards too, Lex grabs tightly on to Dads hand.

Dad takes a few steps forward. She tries to get him to run with us, but he's to fascinated by this. He's been on this island for 24 hours, surely he's used to this by now.

"STAMPEDE!"

And that's exactly what it is, a stampede of at least forty dinosaurs, Gallimimus by name. Lex is ready to get out of there, but dad and Tim hesitate, staring.

"Come on hurry!" I said to them, Dad finally gets the message and grabs Tims hand and runs behind me. The herd of dinosaurs have catched up us.

"Hurry up!" I shout. Dad is holding Tim and Lex's hand while the dinosaurs run past us, I jump over a big tree branch and hide and wait till they come. Lex runs to me and hides then Dad and Tim sit down breathing heavily. Then we hear his roar, "Oh no not again" Lex whispers she starts to tremble. We watch as it runs out of the trees and grabs a Gallimimus and tears it.

"I wanna go now..." Lex whispers horrified at the scene. Dad and Tim who are Completely transfixed on the Rex. Tim said kneeling up to see the dinosaur more. Dad grabs him and we leave back into the woods

We walk further, we saw a jeep the Jurassic park one. There were blood and dark stuff all over it, but there was a waterfall aswell. A dinosaur comes out the bush, it looks like a dilophosaurus with a big wing across its head. It walks towards us snarling, at us viscously Lex screams and runs behind dad and Tim walks behind him, the creature walks towards me.

"Dawn... Come here" Dad whispers to me. "Uh huh" I shake my head. I walk towards it and it growls.

"Dawn don't" Dad warns.

"Dawnie" Tim said, affrightedly.

The next thing it jumps on me, so I dodge it and I receive a pocket knife from Dad who throws it at me and I slash its throat and it falls to the ground. Dad runs over to me and helps me up from the ground.

"Dawn you could of just being killed why didn't you listen to me?" he said.

"Why didn't I li-"...I Just saved us we would of died if I didn't kill it!" I shouted I begin to grow angry now, he could of said thanks. Instead of a rant on why didn't you listen to me.

"Am sorry I am just glad you handled it and you're ok" he hugged me.

"Ok let's go" I said. Shrugging the mud off my jacket. My pants are covered in mud. We walk on, I think of my phone that's well gone.

"I will get you a new phone when we get back" Dad said to me. "Really?" I said happily, "Yes" he said.

Back with Ellie.

I begin pacing worried about Arnold. I walk down the stairs, "something happened, something went wrong".

Muldoon begins pacing too. John and Malcolm are also crammed in the underground bunker. Malcolm lies on a table, while John tries to tend to his wounds. John speaks, still feeling the obligation of the host.

"This is just a delay, that's all this is. All major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked anything."

"John..." I begin.

"But, John. But if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Malcolm said.

"I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on." I said, grabbing weapons.

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know." Muldoon said.

"let's not be too hasty. He's only been gone - -" He looks at his watch, it's been exactly one hour since he left. Muldoon walks over to a steel cabinet. "I'm going with you."

Muldoon clangs open a steel cabinet, revealing an impressive array of weaponry inside. He removes a shotgun and what looks like a small rocket launcher. He shoves a shell into the barrel of the rocket launcher, which accepts it with a faint electronic sizzle.

John searches out the set of blueprints, gets them out of the File cabinet and spreads them out on top of Malcolm almost crushing his Leg. "Sorry." Me and Muldoon join John.

"This isn't like switching on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this and talk you through it." John said to me. John signals with a look. "Talk." I say. Wanting to get this over with. I grab a couple of walkie-talkies from the shelf and shove them in my belt. "Okay." I said.

"But you know, I should really be the one going." John said to me. Why? Hes a little old to do all this and I can follow instructions alright. "Why?" I ask.

"Well, because you're a - - I'm a - -" John said hastily. "Look." I said, getting annoyed. I should of known it was because of that. We haven't got time for this, "Come on, let's go." Muldoon says to me.

"We'll discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two." I shout walking out with guns in our hands.

Me Dad, Tim and Lex scrambles through the jungle, completely out of breath, we are exhausted. We arrive at the base of the big electrical fence that surrounds the main compound. Dad looks up at the fence. It must be over twenty feet high. "It's a bit of a climb. You guys think you can make it?" Dad asks us. "Nope" Tim said. "Way too high" Lex said.

"Yeah no problem" I said jumping up on the fence, Dad stops me.

"Wait.. We need to see if it's safe." Dad said. He winks at me as if to say something.

Dad grabs a stick and climbs up on the ledge. He looks at the warning light on the fence. It's out. He pokes the wire with a stick. No sparks fly "Well, I guess that means the power's off." Dad said. Still not trusting the fence, he taps it with his foot. He Moves in slowly and lays both hands on a cable and closes his fingers around it. Dad's body shakes! He Screams. The kids scream. That's gonna get the dinosaurs here by them all screaming. He stops, and turns around slowly...and smiles wickedly.

"That's not funny." Lex said.

"That was great!"... You knew" he said to me. I nod smiling sarcastically. We hear a roar we turn around to see where it comes from. Obviously, it's Rexy. I glared at Dad, I knew we were gonna get caught. We all look at each other and I lift Lex up on the ledge she climbs on, the fence. Dad helps Tim up we all start to climb up the fence.

Back to Ellie.

Me and Muldoon step out of the bunker. The main compound feels different now - - it belongs more to the Jungle than to civilization. Muldoon has the big gun in his hands.

"Okay, I'm on channel two." I said to John on the other side "Stick to my heels." We start down the path, moving quickly.

Muldoon and me emerge from one path and come into a slightly more open area. The huge raptor pen stands silently, surrounded and Penetrated by jungle, the abandoned goon toward looming over it like a haunted house. Muldoon slows down, me right next to him. We notice a hole in the fence that surrounds the raptor pen. The metal is twisted, as if gnawed; the hole is large enough for an animal to slip through.

"Oh my God. Aw, God I checked them last night they were in place." I said. I was freaking out now.

"The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Goddamn it! Even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fence." Muldoon said frustrated.

We squat near the hole, looking at the ground. We see three sets of footprints. We both look follows them with our eyes. We head off in different directions, but all in the jungle foliage on either side of us.

"C'mon on, this way." He said, "I can see the shed from here! We can make it if we run," I whisper, turning back to him. Muldoon walks slowly, as he heard something. "No. We can't." He said.

"Why not?" dreading the answer.

"Because we're being hunted. From the bushes straight ahead." He said pointing to the bush in front of us. I turn around, very slowly, to face the bushes. At first, I don't see anything, but then there's something very faint, like a shifting of the light, and a shadow seems to move in the bush, rustling the leaves.

"Oh shit," I whisper,

"It's all right." He said calmly. How could he be calm like this?!

"Like hell it is," I hissed. Muldoon raises his weapon slowly to his shoulder. "Run, towards the shed. I've got her." He said.

I back up, down the path, slowly. Muldoon follows behind me, keeping his gun trained in the bushes. The shadow in the bushes Moves too, at an even pace with them.

"Go! Hurry now go!" he shouts now.

I am startled by his outburst I turn and fall over a log. I quickly stand thinking that another raptor will jump at me. Muldoon is crazy he will get himself killed and I start to run towards the shed. I turn back and see Muldoon walk slowly into the bushes.

I run as fast as I possibly can - - a real broken field sprint, hopping over branches, flying across the open area at top speed. Over a log - - splash, I hit a water puddle. I come to another log obstacle - - I grab the tree and swing over it. I will make it out of here, if I just keep going soon, Me Dawn and Alan will be on a helicopter out of here. I near the maintenance shed, and I don't dare look back. Finally I reach the door, blast through it, and slams it behind me. Completely out of breath, I turn to my walkie talkie.

Back with Dawn.

We all reach the top and climb over the fence, pulling ourselves up by the tension wires, crawling right past a "DANGER!" sign that tells us this fence ought to be electrified. Luckily it's not otherwise we be fried.

Back to John.

Malcolm and I hover over a complex diagram of the maintenance shed that's spread out in front of them. I clutch the radio in my hand, almost praying to it. Finally, it crackles. A female voice comes through "I'm in. Mr. Arnold? Mr. Arnold?" Ellie asks.

Back with Ellie.

Am at the doorway of the maintenance shed, breathing hard from the fear I just experienced from out there. I listen to John's voice on the radio. "Great. Good. Okay - - ahead of you should be a metal stairway. Go down it."

I do as I am instructed; I head into the room, shining the flashlight ahead of me. There is a maze of pipes. Ducts, and electrical work on both sides of me. I try to control my breathing. I walk straight ahead from the bottom of the metal stairs.

"Right. After twenty or thirty feet, you'll come to a T junction. Take a left." He said to me through the walkie talkie.

"John. Just have her follow the main cable - -" Malcolm's voice I hear in on the other side.

"I understand how to read a schematic." John said to him. I keep walking, am still nervous as hell. I look around. It's Awfully dark down here. "Ok...Going down the stairs...okay... damn it! Dead end!" I shout I just want to be with Alan making sure he's ok I want to be in his arms right now. Ellie! This isn't the time to be thinking of this!

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, there was a right back there somewhere - -"

"Ellie? Look above you - - there should be a large bundle of cable and pipes all leading in the same direction! Follow that!" Malcolm shouts through the talkie taking over from John, I hear John bickering to Malcolm. I look up, find the bunch of cables, and follow it into a main corridor.

"Piping...okay... following the piping. It goes back up the stairs and across the stairs... following the stairs." I say. "Look for a metal grate and that to its longest direction." John said. "Mr. Arnold? He's not answering me. Okay I'm on the grating." I said. "Good! Keep going, now. The cable will terminate in a big, grey box."

"Okay, I'm following the tubing. I'm going down a passage way. How long does this stuff go for? Could you guys talk a little bit to me?" Walking fast I follow the tubing to the end of the corridor, where I see just a box.

"Okay - - I see the grey box." I said, relieved I finally found it. I walk through a mesh gate and walks towards the Gray box. "It says "High Voltage"." I push the door open even further, revealing a vast array of breakers and switches inside. "Now, Ellie, you can't just throw the main switch by hand, you have to pump up the primer handle to give you a charge. It's a large, flat, Gray - -" he said. "Yeah I see it!" I shout.

Back with Dawn.

We are all trying to climb down perfectly, Dad comes near me and whispers "Stay close with Tim, he's struggling" I lean over by Tim.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask Tim, "No I can't do it" he said. "Yes yes you can am gonna help you" I said. Dad and Lex are already down they wait for us we still have a while to go down, we are half way,

"Come on Tim" I say, we go down a bit further. Until a light and sound comes on, we feel the fence vibrate a little, "Oh my god! The fence is coming back on Dad!" I shout.

"You guys have to jump!" He shouted upwards."are you crazy am not gonna jump!" Tim said, while looking at dad.

"Tim Timmy look at me!" I say to him, "We have to"

"I can't am too scared" he said. "You do not need to be scared, you have me your friend who you admire, I will be with you right now and we will be ok I promise" I said. He tearfully nods.

"Get down now!" Lex shouts.

"Daw Tim jump!" Dad shouts.

"You ready...?" I said. He nods. I grab his hand. We get ready to jump. Then I feel his hand slip from mine, as I fall, I ungracefully land on my feet this time, I look up and see Tim still stuck up there.

_Long while since I re corrected all the spelling mistakes on this story. But here I am ahahaha _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. Chapter 9 Raptor Attack and Escaping

Raptor Attack and the Escape

_Chapter 9_

As I looked up Tim is still there hanging on the fence, God! Why didn't he jump! I stiffly got up and Dad came rushing over.

"Are you ok?" he said concern filling his eyes. "Yes but Timmy isn't!" I shouted.

"Timmy why did you let go!" I shouted from up above. "Dawn this is no time for lectures" Dad shouted at me.

"Am coming up to get you stay there" Dad said, but Lex grabbed him by the arm and Dad turned around and said "Am gonna go and help your brother stay down with Dawn" he turned back.

But all of a sudden the fence comes alive and then a low buzz then Tim got thrown in Dad's arms, Lex starts screaming, "Timmy! Timmy!" I rush forward and hold her back, so she can give Dad and Tim more space.

"Breathe...breathe...Tim!" Dad shouted by doing CPR. Lex was pacing around crying, I walked with her trying to get her to calm down. "No Tim come on..." he shouts, then Tim is brought back, he gasps and breathes heavily. Thank God.

Back with Ellie.

We did it! We got the power back on! Jurassic park is back in business. I held to my walkie talkie to my mouth.

"John I think were back in business!" I cried happily. Then a strange sound comes behind me only a sound a raptor could make. I whirled about and saw a creature that Alan has so desperately wanted to see in the flesh, and it comes near me, I scream I back up against the gate door and try and climb on it. Oh fuck.

"Ahhhh shit!" I scream, I throw the gate towards it and back up against the next one, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I sigh with relief, "Oh Mr Arnold." I begin to say but when I move, the arm which is now full of blood up to the elbow falls to the ground then the raptor comes at me by the gate again. It tears the material on the gate away, I run up the stairs of the compound, I feel the monsters claws against the floorboards, I begin limping, my leg was in pain, I ran up with amount of effort up the next set of stairs, I sigh of relief when I find the main door. I rush through slam it behind me I keep running till I slam the gate closed, then I collapsed on the floor by the gate, and broke down. Oh my God... What the hell have I done?! John what have you done!

Back with Dawn.

We are walking through the woods, Dad carrying a weak Tim, Lex on the side of me and we come to a clearing to see the main visitor centre. We find the doors are unlocked, there are footprints in the sand, we quickly run in to the centre, I tell Dad and the others to wait by the door while I look and see if there's anything there, "Hello?" shout...silence.

"Ok let's get you something to eat and drink" Dad said to Tim, while placing him on a table, Lex sits next to him, I look around. While Dad speaks to Tim and Lex. I look at all the different foods that look delicious right now. They would need to be eaten anyway, since no visitors will be coming here after what happened.

Dad comes up to me, he touches my cut on my head. I try not to wince; he then tucks a piece of my tangy and muddy hair behind my ear, and says. "I need to go find the others," he begins.

"I'll go with you," I said,

"No" I look at him, "I need you to keep these safe and quiet" he protests, I look down and say, "What if I can't?"

"I know you can Dawn, I know you, you're brave, your my daughter and most of all I love you" he said to me, what a shock I didn't think he did. I gape at him, wondering what brought him to say that, out of all times.

"I didn't think you did," I said looking down.

"Of course I do... I just didn't like to admit to people and to myself that you're my daughter and it's about time I get over this little grudge I have on kids. I should start accepting it." he said, looking at me in a way, that he has never looked at me before.

"Yeah and am nearly seventeen so technically am not a child" I said pointedly. He chuckled. But went back to been serious "Am serious please keep these safe...and yourself and be as quiet as you can.. I will be back as soon as I can and I will find Ellie" he said. I nodded, "Alright." He pulls me in and kisses my forehead. He turns to leave but I stop him "Love ya too Dad" I say. He smiles "be back soon guys... I promise" and then he walks out. I sigh and turn back to the kids,

"Who's hungry?" I ask. We all turn to the tables covered with food.

With Alan.

Am I doing the right thing by leaving them there? Will this do a thing to change her? Am I leaving Dawn in danger? Am I leaving all of them in danger? What if a dinosaur finds them, no dinosaur can come in the visitors centre, there too big to go in. First the sooner I find Ellie the sooner we can call the helicopters.

"Ellie...Ellie!" I shout, on the field, I was cautious for dinosaurs coming my way. I heard footsteps and quivery breathing and I turn around, and see Ellie in her blue top and shorts covered in mud and blood, her hair is out and frizzy and she looks terrified. She mumbles something like run. So we ran to each other it felt like a lifetime that we were running until I finally had her in my arms, she jumped on me. Her legs around my upper legs and arms around my neck, hugging me so tightly, I respond by giving her little kisses on her cheek and head,

"I love you Ellie". still crying she says "I love you too I thought you died ..Oh my god Alan why did we do this?"

"We never we were just overwhelmed, we didn't think of the consequences". She kisses me on the lips, tears still down her face, I kissed her on the head, and hugged her more, until she pulled away and asked. "Where's Dawn and the kids?" she said, "There at the visitor centre"

"What?... Alan are you...the raptors are roaming about and you left the kids there?" she shouted, "what was I supposed to do Tim got electrified with the power coming back on Lex was screaming. Dawns killed a dilophosaurus and—" he says,

"Wait Tim got electrified Oh my God.. I put the power back on, and Dawn killed a dilo—"she said. "Yes...yes" I reply wanting to go.

"Come on we got to hurry back to Malcolm and John we have to hurry. I think the raptors have figured out to open doors," she said. My heart went at that moment, they could be going after the kids.

Back with Dawn in the visitor centre.

We were all eating, a little cheery now I had all kinds on my plate, we all smiled at each other, until I felt something behind Tim, Lex noticed it too her green jelly wobbling more than it should. We heard noises and I instantly knew what it was. I jumped up, grabbed Lex and Tim by their arms, and ran through some doors and the last one down the corridor was the kitchen. I released my hold on them they ran down the far corner of the kitchen, while turned off the lights and grabbed a kitchen knife. And went down to join them.

Back with Alan and Ellie.

We are back with John and Malcolm now, "So it's just the two raptors now? You sure the third is contained?" I asked Ellie. "Well yes...unless they know how to open doors...which they probably can," she said breathlessly.

Back to Dawn and the kids in the kitchen.

Lex and Tim have their arms around each other protectively. The kitchen knife in my hand tightens. We hear sounds from the outside and then we hear the door click open and hear big claws on the ground, I gasp quietly... "Timmy Dawn what is it?" Lex asks fearfully. "A velociraptor" I reply. Showing no emotion, "This doesn't scare you?" Tim whispers, "No... Because I know I can take one of them down," I say with no fear. It would take a lot to scare me.

Lex makes a face, if to say you are crazy so does Tim. Tim and Lex crawl away, Tim who looks awfully weak now; he goes down a third aisle, around the other side of the counter from the raptors, who are moving in the opposite direction.

I crawl after Tim and see where he's going keeping the knife on my waist. Lex crawls down an aisle I signal Tim to follow me after her, he does so but a raptor smacks its tail into some pans and pots, oh shit! And they fall on to us.

We scramble away. We keep moving as one of the raptors dips down, looking through an open cabinet to inspect the racket. Me Tim and Lex reach the end of the aisle and round a corner - - but Timmy's falling behind now, and he accidentally brushes against some hanging kitchen utensils. Both raptors turn. One jumps onto the counter, knocking more kitchen stuff to the floor. "Timmy!" Lex whispered loudly, I put a hand over her mouth. A ladle clatters to a stop, and the strange metallic sounds confuse the raptors for a moment. The raptors then move in Tim's direction, who is exposed and exhausted. I hear a clicking sound, and realize that Lex has made herself known to them they quickly gain her attention then, they see her trying to get in to a cabinet and is struggling.

I quickly grab Tim and pull him up the other raptors see us, one lunges at me I punch it square in the face, and It knocks back on to the ground unconscious and Tim leaves me as a raptor runs for him he limps to the freezer hoping it will trap it in it works as it falls past Tim and slides to the ground. Tim tries to lock the door and Lex runs over to help him, so do I, it roars from the inside. I turn back to the other two, the other one who is looking at us snarling and the other I punch which is unconscious. I push the other two out the kitchen door and they start to run, I am on my own with it I slowly go backwards to the door as I reach it, it runs at me but I kick its leg and falls to the ground, but I hear the freezer door open and the other raptor regain is conscious, I turn and run out

Alan's Pov.

"Where's Dawn" I shouted panicking as the kids come running at me and Ellie, Lex rushes over to me, "She's in there with them" but all of sudden I see her, running with her covered in dirt her jacket swaying from side to side, her hair which is dirty and running freely against her shoulders, a kitchen knife at her waist a determined look, it seems like her frantic run was never ending until she shouted "Control room" as she reached us, we all ran as fast as we could to the control room, Ellie nearly carrying Tim Lex clung to my side, Dawn in lead of us.

Dawns Pov.

We all got in the control room, "We can call for help?" Lex shouts,

"We got reboot the systems first" Ellie said, while rushing to the computer, Dad goes over to the door, I check Tim, I grab him and hug him "it will be fine, ok? We're gonna be fine." I promise he nods in my stomach, "Ellie the door locks, Ellie boot up the door locks" we look to him and POW! Something hits the door, hard, from the outside, the kids scream, Dad hurls his back against it - - but Dad loses his gun. He struggles. The raptor on the other side who is trying to get in. "Alan!" Ellie shouts, she runs to the door to keep her back to it.

A raptor snarls and snaps, ramming itself against the door, trying to force its way into the control room. Oh God! Lex rushes over to the computer system, "Ellie boot up the door locks!" he shouts.

"No you can't hold it by yourself!" she screams. Sweat pouring of her. "Try to reach the gun!"

"I can't get less I move!" she shouts, I move to get it "No stay where you are!" he shouts, at me.

"This is a Unix system. I know this. It's the files for the whole park. It's like a phone book - -it tells you everything." Lex says to the computer, Tim behind her, her fingers start to fly over the keyboard.

"I've got to find the right file. Oh no, this isn't right. This might be right, no this isn't it." She mumbles, I quickly think of something else, Dad and Ellie are still trying to keep the thing out of here. I couldn't just keep sitting here, doing nothing. I look around and look up I take my jacket off it was muddy and covered and blood probably what was drawing the raptors to us, I throw it on the floor, it leaves me in my black top now with sleeves that go up to my elbow. I jump up on to a desk and reach the ceiling and punch through it, until I get a 2 squares of ceiling out, I jump down and put a big ladder from the corner, underneath.

"What are you doing?" Dad shouts, "Am doing plan B" I said. "C'mon, Lex! C'mon, Lex!" Tim says to Lex that still hasn't got it.

We all keep looking at the screen until "There it is, I got it! This is it, I did it. Yes, yes!" she shouts happily, - - and the door latch panel Buzzes. Dad and Ellie put everything they have into it and finally the door snicks shut, locking the raptor outside. Ellie runs over and hugs me, tightly, and smiles, Dad walks over to the phones, and dials a number, Ellie says to me, "You ok?... I missed you." she hugs me, "so did I" I reply, Dad who is on the phone, "Tell them to send the damn helicopters—", but we hear a smash on the glass, "Oh My God!" I shouted.

"It's gonna come through the glass!" Ellie screams It's trying to break through the glass. Lex and Tim scream again I pull Tim on to the ladder, Dad shoots the glass, we all scramble up the ladder, I hear the glass smash completely and see the raptor has jump on the computer dad kicks the ladder on the side. We all slowly crawl in the ceiling careful not to cave in am in the lead Lex behind me Ellie behind him Dad behind Ellie and Tim behind Dad, I hear a scream and see Lex hurled up in the air the raptor has hurled her bit of the ceiling in the air, with her on top of it.

Dad turns round and kicks it in the face she goes down with it but Dad and Ellie catches her, finally they get her up, "Go Tim." Dad shouts, he's at the end, now I push a daylight gate open and get on to a construction platform and help Tim out then Lex we all standing it on it, we hear a snarl coming from the other side of the room. I climb on a Skelton on the head Dad goes on the neck then the kids go on to other parts and Ellie sprawls on to the tail the thing collapses and goes in different directions.

We are turning about now going around, until I see a raptor down on the ground the other two, coming from the other room, I knew what to do, so I looked to Dad, he looked at me, he knew what I was about to do. Ellie falls to the ground with piles of bones on her, Dad looked at me "No." he shouted, "Daddy. I have to" I said, sweetly, hoping he let me without a fight. "No Dawn!" he shouted again, shaking his head. I didn't listen to him and I let go, I heard Dad shouting me I landed on my feet this time...

"A girl like me always lands on her feet," I said to the raptor, I think she was the Alpha, she snarled at me and said words In their weird raptor way I Got my knife out, she lunged at me but I kicked in the face, I made a grunt it went flying across the room, "Dawn!" Dad shouted at me, so I quickly got my knife and threw it in the air it landed on the ceiling where the Skelton was pinned against and all of it came away everyone landing on the floor.

Lex came landing with a scream, Dad rushed to me, and grabbed my arm because another raptor was making its way to me. Ellie who is backing away because a raptor is coming near us, Lex and Tim rush to Dads side, Ellie who is far away from us, I rush and run to her and grab her arm, tightly we rush backwards to Dad, we are stuck together now, me Ellie hand in hand my other hand on her arm her hand clung around Tim his around Dad and Lex her arms around Dad we are terrified now as the raptors get ready to attack, we all brace ourselves but we hear a big roar and Rexy made a surprise visit and saved our asses. The Rex got the raptor in its mouth we all stare in shock as it just saved us, the other two raptors run over to the dinosaur that just ate there alpha, finally we all ran out the doors. We ran down the white large steps and saw John and Malcolm pull up. Lex and Ellie jumped in the back, with Malcolm. I jumped on the seat with Ellie and sat at the end by Malcolm, Tim who is sitting on Dads knee, I looked back, and hear the Rex roar one last time, as we drove off, as we whizzed past. We all saw the Triceratops and Brachiosaurs, with each other a few of them were looking at ours, I smiled slightly, I will probably never see them again.

Dad helps Malcolm in, Ellie helps Lex and Tim get in and I get in with Ellie. I look out the window to see John and dad, staring. John had his little moment, interrupted until Dad made his presence known and takes his hand and helps him in the copter, we hear dinosaur noises in the distance, I feel a bit sad really that we are leaving the good dinosaurs, and the beautiful island was destroyed, over some fat nerd... Nedry..Oh how I would love to get my hands on him if he was alive.

We finally took off. A little while into the trip, Malcolm was asleep, John shut himself off completely looking at his little mosquito, in the yellow stone, I felt really sorry for him. All he wanted was to explore, and look what happened.

Dad with Lex and Tim asleep on his shoulders, me and Ellie close together we looked at Dad, who was smiling at us, he truly accepted kids now, and he finally accepted me as his daughter, we all went home, It will be one heck of a book.

7 years later...

Me and dad have a healthy and father/daughter relationship. Him and Ellie got married, 8 months after Jurassic Park. He thought that life is too short and we learned that after we got off the island. 2 years later I have a half-brother who is called Charlie, who is 3 years old, and new little sister who is Erika, and boyfriend Billy Brennan, who I have been going out with for a year, Dad forbid us to be together but that's a different story, little did we know that we would be seeing the sister island of Isla Nublar, in a few weeks... Isla Sorna.

_Finally, redone all the mistakes! Now for Forbidden Love_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE.

It has come to my attention that someone has stolen my Jurassic Park trilogy material and put it on . If anyone knows, anything about this message me immediately. I write my own material, so if anyone comes across it just beware it's not the real author.

I am very upset about this, and finding it just shocked me beyond words. I never thought that someone would take my stories and publish them as their own on another website.

Thank you.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


End file.
